just for now
by talyn64
Summary: kate wakes up in hospital to find mike by her side, after being shot. putting in a chain of events that shouldnt be missed. re-uploaded
1. closing in

Chapter 1 Closing in

Kate awoke in the hospital to find Mike holding her hand and resting his head on her pillow. She gently ran her fingers through is soft brown hair and whispered into his ear.

''Mike wake up please, Mike'' he slowly lifted his head to see Kate smiling down at him.

''What happened'' she asked.

With his soft gentle voice he said '' you've been unconscious for 9 days."

''But how'' she replied unable to remember anything.

''You were shot and lost a lot of blood the doctors didn't think you were going to make it your lucky to be alive'' replied Mike.

''How is everybody, how's Hammersley ?''

''There fine don't worry your head '' he laughed with one small tear running down his face as he stared into her beautiful eyes,'' don't ever do that to me again you hear me I never want to loose you! '' replied Mike as he smiled up at her.

Mike kissed her gently on her forehead before leaving the room giving a big smile to her on the way out.

2 days later 

Kate looked at her wound in the mirror thinking to herself and wondering how she survived, when she her a knock at the door its was Mike.

''Care for some company'' said Mike

''Not at all come in '' replied Kate as he followed her out onto the deck, were they looked out onto the beach listening to the waves crash against the shore.

'' How are you feeling?" he asked in a concerned voice

'' I'm fine just a bit tender that's all nothing to be worried about '' replied Kate as she turned to face Mike.

There was just one question lingering in her mind that she had to ask him, '' how did I survive?'' she asked him in a worried tone, wanting to know what he would say.

'' Well you almost didn't we lost you 4 times on Hammersley it was very close lucky Bomber and 2Dads were an exact match to your blood type or you would have bleed out it was a very close 4 hrs on board, but, it didn't end there '' he exclaimed as he looked out onto the beach, '' We lost you twice on the table and you only just pulled though that's why you were in a coma'' replied Mike as he looked over at Kate to see she was crying.

Embracing her in a comforting hug placing a small kiss on her forehead. Mike lead her over to her couch were she lay in his arms as Kate slowly started to drift off to sleep when she whispered.

'' I love you Mike"

"I love you too Kate" he replied as they both drifted to sleep.


	2. loose ends

Chapter 2 Loose Ends

Mike awoke to find Kate peacefully asleep in his arms, he gently kissed her on the head as he gazed at her beautiful blonde hair, as she awoke with a big smile on her face, they laid there for another 15 minutes before getting up.

They sat on the deck eating pancakes and smiling at each other occasionally, when they heard a knock on the door, Mike got up to see it was, hearing the voices of Hammersley crew, armed with flowers and chocolates they both looked at each other mouthing _I love you _before opening the door to let the crew in.

The look on Nav's face when she finally noticed the occasional glances and smiles exchanged between Mike and Kate was enough for her to connect the dots.

Three hours passed and Nav was the only one remaining, Buffer had taken the rest of the sailors down to the pub when Nav finally took the opportunity to ask Mike and Kate what was going on between them, and she had noticed the smiles and glances between them during the party.

Kate and Mike quickly replied, ''nothing'' at the same time they new that Nav wouldn't let it go until she new what was happening.

Mike and Kate reached a formal agreement with Nav and that she was to tell no one else that they were dating, even though they new it was against navy regulations nav promised not to tell anyone.

Later that night Mike and Kate sat out on the deck staring out onto the beach, listening to the waves crash against the beach when suddenly Kate fainted.

'' Kate can you hear me wake Kate ! '' yelled Mike as he quickly phoned Swain.

'' Sir what's wrong '' replied Swain.

'' Its Kate she's collapsed and she isn't responding to me I need you to get here as fast as you can !'' said Mike.

Within 10 minutes Swain was there, and by then Kate had regained consciousness and was in a dazed condition.

''Ma'am can you hear me?'' said Swain as he checked her vitals.

Kate nodded in reply.

''Ma'am I'm just going to have a look at you wound '' as Swain pulled up her shirt to find her dressing was filled with blood, he pulled the cover off to get a better look at her stiches when he noticed she had ruptured 3.

Swain called the ambulance where Kate was rushed to hospital. 8 hours passed before she was allowed to leave. With Mike by her side she felt safe and relaxed, he stayed with her for the next week caring for her.

By then end of the week shore leave was over for Mike and the crew X still had three days of R and R ordered by commander Marshall. Nav was to take Kate's position in being the XO of Hammersley until Kate returned later that week.


	3. tidal

Chapter 3 Tidal

As the three days passed, the day finally arrived as Kate returned to the ship. She was excited but also sad at returning as her time with Mike was over. Kate walked on to the gangway saluting as usual when she spotted Mike on the bridge, he gave her a smile and a subtle nod as she continued walking down to her cabin. Nav spotted Kate following her to their cabin, were she gave Kate a big hug before returning to her duties.

Just as Kate had finished getting out of her whites and into her coveralls the pa system bounced into life hearing Mikes voice.

'' Xo to the bridge at the rush'' She quickly finished getting dressed.

As Kate walked up the steps to the bridge Mike started to take Hammersley out of port as they were to follow up on an FFV spotted by coast guard.

As they approached the vessel Nav attempted to contact them

'' Vessel on my port side, stop heave to , we intend to board you !'' Nav repeated this 2 more times as the vessel failed to comply.

All of a sudden the FFV opened fire, Hammersley personnel hitting the deck to avoid bullets and shrapnel as they ran to their positions.

Spider and Bomber manning the 50. cal and Charge on the typhoon. Nav once again tried the vessel over the radio '' vessel on my port side , stop heave to , or we will fire upon you '' still the vessel refused to comply.

'' one short burst , 50 meters ahead of the bow, engage!'' said Kate, finally the vessel slowed.

Kate and Buffer Boarded and searched the boat, On the vessel they found hundreds of shark fins, Spiders gut was still not used to the smell as he heaved his lunch up over the side of the boat. The fishermen were soon taken into custody and remained on the ship until the rendezvoused with HMAS Kingston.

Three hours had passed as Kate's watch came to an end, it was early morning, hungry and in need of coffee she headed to the galley, as she started to get dizzy and staggering as if she was drunk, when she came across Bomber.

''Ma'am are you ok ?'' asked Bomber.

Lights out as Kate fainted in Bomber's arms. As Buffer was walking up to the bridge for his watch he stopped by the galley to get some coffee, noticing Kate was unconscious in Bomber's arms.

As Kate lay in the ward room unresponsive, Swain was becoming more and more concerned by the minute, 15 minutes went by before Kate woke up dazed and confused as she slowly came back to reality, when she noticed Mike standing by her side.

Swain checking her vitals once more before being dismissed. Mike smiled holding her hand as he went to sit down beside her.

'' You game me quite a scare back there '' he said in a soft and concerned voice.

'' You'd never get rid of me that easily'' she replied sharply with a smile on her face.

Mike accompanied Kate to the hospital, she sat and waited for her name to be called Mike pacing the hallway, unsure what the doctor might find.

As Kate's name was called Mike's heart dropped to the floor, waiting for Kate to return looking down at his watch every minute, it felt like an eternity, an hour later he was seated hanging his head between his knees when he heard the familiar footstep.

Kate made her way down the corridor Mike's head turning to the familiar face he loved. Mike drove Kate home to her apartment were they stood at the door step in silence, the awkwardness slowly creeping in.

As Mike broke the awkwardness with a passionate kiss. Kate kissed back as their lips finally broke apart for air.

''Wow'' said Kate, her voice crackly, as Mike pulled her in once again picking her up as they entered her apartment making there way to Kate's bed.

The next morning Kate found herself in the arms of a man, a man she loved, except she didn't know how to tell him that.

Mike slowly opened his eyes to find a Kate staring into his brown eyes with a large smile spread across her soft face as it slowly transformed into a frown.

Later that day Kate worked up the courage to tell Mike how she felt as Mike agreed with her. They both knew that it would be hard working together but they had to keep it professional. They were officially dating as of then but it stayed between them and no-one was to know. Well not everyone Kate would most definitely tell Nikki and Mike would tell Buffer.


	4. deep water

_I need to thank kessiebabes for the help on the chapter. Thankyou so much you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Thankyou to the people who are following my story . R&R_

Chapter 4 Deep water

Setting out into the deep ocean once again, the Hammersley crew came across a pristine beach and with a reef near by it was Nav's time to shine, as she navigated the ship through the channel. The ship came to rest in a clear space of the ocean.

The crew taking a break with the permission of Mike, they went ashore for some fun. playing footy. 2Dads made his terrible impression of Darren Lockyer jumping and skipping about to miss the tags it worked every now and then, Bomber spearing 2Dads to the ground, winded and shocked as he slowly stood up, his team yelling and screaming at him for being such a girl.

Kate looked on as she had a pair of binoculars, her and Mike signing and smiling at each other as relayed messages to each other, luckily no-one was on the bridge at the time.

It was dinner time when the crew arrived back on the ship, Mike had some bad news for Kate, when she reached the bridge for her watch he signalled for her to follow him to his cabin.

'' What a tumour that can't be right, are they sure?'' said Kate shocked at the news.

''Yes they're sure they say its benign and but you will need surgery or your going to continue to have blackouts, I can't afford to lose you again'' replied Mike.

Kate tried to process the information, as she slowly sat down, resting on the end of Mike's rack, a million questions filling her head at once. One stood out from the rest as she blurted it out, '' will I still be able to remain on Hammersley?''

''Yes, but you will have 3 months shore leave to make a full recovery, and then you will be able to return to the ship'' Mike responded cautiously in an attempt not to upset Kate, '' until we dock in Cairns your on restricted duties'' warned Mike.

Kate nodding in response excusing herself to return to her duty watch.

6 days remained before they had to dock in Cairns, Kate was on restricted duties, Buffer was in charge of the boarding parties and that left Kate with all the paperwork. Something she looked forward to not having for the next 3 months.

A week later it was time for Kate's operation, Mike walked down the hall right beside Kate, as they wheeled her into surgery. 9 hours later she was wheeled into intensive care with the surgery a complete success.

Kate awoke to find her entire crew surrounding her bed, one face in particular bringing a smile to her pale face. The crew left Kate and Mike to be alone, as they headed down to the pub for celebrations.

1 week later 

Kate arrived to a lonely and quiet apartment, everything the way she'd left it and with the slight scent of Mike still lingering around the place. She settled back into her apartment were she would spend the next 2 months recovering.

Mike was due back in port in 3 days, and Kate didn't know how she was going to get through it, immersing herself in midday movies and boring soaps in an attempt to take her mind off Mike.

The day's slowly ticked by, Kate drifting off to sleep when a she heard footsteps walking down the hallway. Mike leant down giving her a bunch of red roses and a peck on the cheek, he sat down beside her, letting her head rest on his chest, the thud of his heart filling her head, both falling asleep.

The next day Mike awoke with the aroma of Kate on his shirt and the smell of bacon and eggs, he slowly snuck up behind Kate wrapping his arms around her small figure, spinning her round so they were face to face, giggling and laughing like school kids they eventually sat down to eat breakfast.

" So what did you have planned for today?" asked Kate with a smile on her face.

" Well, I have this special woman and I was going to take her for lunch and then maybe a stroll along the beach and then possibly dinner if she would like that ?" replied mike as he slowly made his way over to Kate.

"I would love to" Kate replied with a grin on her face.

Mike and Kate settled down on the beach with a blanket, they both laid there thinking what they were going to do when it was time for Kate to return to Hammersley, neither one of them wanted a shore posting, but they couldn't bare the be apart either.

_Chapter 5 : they have 2 months together, what are Mike and Kate going to do about there relationship onboard Hammersley. And what is going to happen in those 2 months left ?_


	5. tommorows another day

Chapter 5 Tomorrows Another Day 

Kate and mike walked into the restaurant, as Mike led Kate out onto the balcony were he had a special table for the two of them, candles, champagne the whole lot, Kate couldn't believe her eyes.

They both took the opportunity to talk about their future together, and with two bottles of champagne later they still couldn't decide what to do, they were going to leave it up to fate.

Mike and Kate stumbled into her apartment full as a boot, Mike hooking Kate over his shoulders carrying her into her room were they came to rest on her bed, Mike laid beside Kate resting his hands on hers.

Kate rolled over to rest her head on mike's chest asking a question that was on both of their minds.

"what are we going to do?" pondered Kate.

"only time will tell" replied Mike.

It was 7am when Mike and Kate heard a knock on the door, Kate slowly got out of bed sighing as she walked down the hallway to see who it was, and it was no surprise it was Nikki. With a big smile Nav walked in with coffee and muffins the smell attracting mike out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Mike knowing it was safe to come out of Kate's room, he strolled into the kitchen following the smell of the food he was met with the sight of Nav. Mike walked over to Kate, kissing the top of her head, Nav giving Kate and Mike some privacy as she heated up the muffins and rummaged around for some plates.

Leaving Nikki and Kate to talk, Mike headed to the bathroom for a shower and headed off to NAVCOM for a few hours, leaving the girls to chat and gossip.

Kate and Nav went shopping for some new clothes, glad to be on shore leave for a week Nikki wasn't going to waste it, she had everything planned out today with Kate and the rest of the week with ET.

The Hammersley crew all gathered at the pub Mike and Kate the last to arrive, letting out a big cheer 2Dads and Spider both drunk, Nikki ran over to give Kate giving her a big hug.

Nikki noticing how happy Kate was as she bought some wine over, separating themselves from the rest of the group.

"so spill, what is going to happen with you and Mike?" asked Nav.

" were leaving it up to fate, it put us together and were not going to rush it " replied Kate leaving it at that.

It was 11pm and Kate was ready to go home to bed, the rest of the crew heading off to go clubbing on their shore leave tradition, Nav and ET also heading home to bed with their big day tomorrow they would need all the sleep they could get.

Mike leading the way, Kate settled down on the couch waiting for some wine she turned on the TV, flicking through the channels there was nothing to watch except Letterman and she couldn't stand him.

Weeks flew by like there was no tomorrow and Kate only had 2 weeks medical leave left.

"its gone too fast" Kate thought to herself. Mike was due home at anytime and she couldn't wait to see his face, they had been separated for 17 days this patrol and that was long enough. Mike walked through the door placing his bags by the couch and walking into the kitchen with the beautiful sight of Kate.

He picked her up sitting her on the bench, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips met his, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom crashing on top of her, kissing her passionately, he gently removed her top and his own, skin meeting skin.

It was 6am and Mike was wide awake, not wanting to wake Kate he slowly slid out of bed trying not to disturb her to take a shower, 10 minutes later he heard the bathroom door open it was Kate. She jumped in the shower with him were they stood for an hour.

Later on Kate and Mike went for a walk on the beach when Mike stood in front of Kate as her knelt down onto his knees pulling a ring out of his pocket.

"will you marry me?" Mike asked nervously.

"yes of course I will" replied Kate, as Mike slid the ring onto her finger tears started to pool in Kate's eyes. Mike stood up lifting Kate up and twirling her around in the air a massive smile on his face, he was now engaged to the woman of his dreams.


	6. the captain

Chapter 6 The Captain 

2 Weeks Later

It was Kate's last day of leave and she was slightly upset, tomorrow she had to back to her professional self onboard Hammersley and that was going to be hard for her this time around. She had gone seeing mike almost everyday to seeing him 3-4 times every couple of weeks, but now that she was engaged she didn't feel so alone and she knew Mike would be there for her no matter what.

Kate assembled all of the clothes she needed, ironed her whites and made dinner for herself and Mike. Mike and Kate made the most of there last night together, Kate rested her head on mikes chest as they discussed their future.

"Have you ever thought of having kids ?" asked Kate.

"Yeah I have actually" replied Mike.

"How many" Kate asked jokingly.

"Well, 1 so we could spoil him or her" he added quickly bringing a smile to Kate's soft face, he ended the conversation there pulling Kate in for a short kiss.

Mike got up and walked into the bathroom as Kate laid there thinking and listening when she heard the sound of water, mike poking his head out.

"Care to join me ?" asked Mike.

" I'll be in, in a minute " replied Kate getting some clothes out of her drawer.

They sat in the bathtub as Kate started to drift off to sleep with the warmth of the water and the comfort of Mike.

Kate woke up with the sound of the alarm ringing in her dream and the sound of mikes voice.

"Hey wake up sleepy head" he said softly.

Kate had gotten used to sleeping in and she didn't want to get out of bed. She reluctantly got out of bed, had a shower with Mike as usual when he was home and put on her whites ready and out the door by 0830.

They reached Hammersley by 0920 ready to sail by 1000 hours, Kate finished unpacking her gear when Nav poked her head in noticing the ring on Kate's finger and how happy she was, Nav stepping inside their cabin.

"When did this happen?" Nav asked quietly.

"About 2 weeks ago", Kate replied. Smiling as she looked down at her ring once more.

"Congratulations Hun" Nav replied giving Kate a hug as she was called to the bridge.

Kate made her way up onto the bridge when she spotted Mike, smiling as they walked up to the bridge together he pinched her hip as they walked up the stairs everyone welcoming Kate back. Taking her position in the captains chair, as she was in control of the ship Nav and Kate took her out of port and into the Arafura sea, the start of a 4 week patrol.

2 weeks passed slowly when Hammersley received Intel from Navcom about large shipments of Heroin coming into Australia and it was Hammersley's job to find the drug dealers.

They approached a vessel coming into Australian waters, they were about to board when Mike pulled Kate aside as he whispered into her ear.

"Be careful, please I don't want to lose you " he said sweetly but concerned.

Kate nodded and hopped into the Rhib as they sped after the vessel. Mike was almost on the bridge when he heard gun shots as he thought to himself "not again" as he ran to the bridge grabbing a pair of binoculars frantically looking out onto the water for any sign of the Rhib, when RO's voice blasted over the radio.

" Hammersley this is bravo 82 do copy?''

" This is Hammersley go ahead" Mike replied pinning for his fiancé voice, as he could hear her moaning in the background.

"X and Buffer have been hit, the X has a stomach wound and Buffer is unconscious" replied RO.

The drug dealers were detained on the ship and Spider and 2Dads were to follow Hammersley under there own steam to cairns.

The Rhib was lifted up onto Hammersley with the injured Buffer and X.

Swain moving between the two of them Buffer was in a more severe way then Kate as bomber stabilised her, still moaning as she held her Co's hand in pain.

It took Swain 2 hours to stabilise Buffer and with only 2 hours until they reached port, Swain moved Kate to a separate room so she had some privacy, Bomber coming in to check on her ever half an hour.

Mike sat beside Kate as the morphine kicked in as she drifted of to sleep as he closed the door behind him a he gave Kate a kiss when no-one was noticing. Nav interrupted Mike to see how Kate was as he stared down at the diamond ring.

Nav sat down beside Mike placing her hand on Kate's when she piped up.

"Sir RO said he needs to talk to you and he said its urgent"

Mike nodded in reply, "she told you didn't she ?" he asked.

" yeah she did and she is so happy, she loves you" stated Nav.

Mike kissing Kate on the forehead as he left the room, leaving Nav with Kate he didn't want her to be alone, not again.

Mike addressed his jobs he had to do before he headed back down to the wardroom to check on Buffer, Kate relieving Nav as it was time to dock, Mike and Bomber got Kate ready for her trip to hospital once again.

At least this time Kate was only on medical leave for a week as she headed back out onto Hammersley. Kate was on restricted duties but that didn't stop her, she wanted to be on the boarding parties she missed it so much and it was thanks to Buffer that she wasn't dead. Kate recommended Buffer be nominated for a bravery award as she told Mike, tears pooling in her eyes as she tried not to think about the past 2 weeks, reaching out for hug at least they had a little bit of privacy for now that is.

2 weeks later Buffer returned to Hammersley eager to get onboard and back out to sea.

"After 3 weeks in that hospital bed I was ready to rip someone's head off" joked Buffer as they settled down for a brew laughing and joking the crew was glad to have there Buffer back, the ship felt empty when he was gone and it wasn't the same with out him.

Spider was especially happy to have Buffer back he was like a big brother to Spider and since Chefo was posted to another ship buffer and Spider were there own sources of there amusement.

Mike was on the bridge when a phone call came through from fleet medical wanting to speak to Kate, Mike summoning her to the bridge when her Dr gave her some good news she was pregnant 8 weeks to be exact.

Kate hung the phone with a big smile on her face as she looked down at her flat stomach, Mike looked over at Kate as he noticed how happy she was handing Nav the ship they headed down to his cabin.

"I'm pregnant" whispered Kate, Mike shocked not knowing what to say he stood up pulling Kate in to hug her, he whispered into her ear.

"_I love you so much" _kissing her as they were interrupted by the Nav over the pa system (" co to the bridge at the rush" ) Mike focussing back on Kate.

"Duty calls" laughed Kate.

Mike stepped up on the bridge with a smile on his face when Nav walked over to him.

" Is she ?" asked Nav.

"Yes Nav she is" replied Mike.

"Congratulations sir" replied Nav, "Sir we have an emergency Eperb that was activated about 15 minutes ago registered to a Tim Lawrence on the Mystic mirage" said Nav.

" Alright Nav get us there" replied Mike.

"Sir we will be going through a storm to get to him, at this rate it will hit us at approximately 1845 hours" replied Nav cautiously.

As they approached what appeared to be the Mystic Mirage they noticed a considerable about of debris in the water, parts of yacht were missing surprisingly it was still floating. The towed it back to the nearest port bringing all the debris with them.

After weeks at sea they were granted 3 days shore leave every one had there plans and Kate and Mike had a wedding and among other things to plan, and with Nav being the only one that knew Kate was pregnant her secret was safe for now, at least from Navcom.


	7. moments like this should never end

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately :D

Chapter 7 Moments Like This Should Never End

Kate stepped out into the kitchen passing a mirror when she glanced at her stomach, it wasn't so flat anymore a slight bump showing under her singlet, and she looked amazing. Kate walked off into the kitchen when she spotted a note on the fridge its was Mikes handwriting.

_To my beautiful girl, sorry I had to leave you this morning I had to see Marshall and I couldn't bare to wake you, you looked so peaceful, there's a salad in the fridge I love you, see you soon mike xoxo. _

Kate smiled as she read the note, taking her salad out of the fridge she noticed a red rose on top of it. Just as Kate settled down on the deck she saw Mike's car pull up, he slowly got out of the car carrying some flowers and chocolate, he opened the door picking Kate up and embracing her in a passionate kiss, he carried her back out on the deck and walked back inside returning with a small box in his hands, handing it to Kate.

"Open it" he said happily as he waited for her reaction, surprised and stunned she held in her hands a small pair of baby socks embroided "to our little angel always in our hearts" Kate smiled a tear falling down her face.

"Its beautiful" replied Kate, That night Mike make dinner a fresh salad and two pieces of steak.

Mike woke up wrapped in Kate's arms, staring down a her swollen tummy he gently placed his hand on his unborn child, Kate stirring as she rolled off the bed, she woke up laughing as she looked up at Mike she noticed she was on the floor still laughing.

Kate stood in front of the mirror looking at her stomach, Mike standing behind her as he wrapped his arms around her small figure, his hands resting on hers hovering above there child.

Its was late in the afternoon when Mike and Kate arrived home from there day out at the beach, and it was time for bed.

Its was 0900 and Hammersley was heading out of port on a 2 month patrol, Kate had no idea what she was going to do when she started to show, all the questions and what was she going to do about her duties, even now it was dangerous for her to be boarding boats, a calculated risk none the less.

Mike and Kate sat in the seniors mess talking.

"Well Nav all ready appointed her self aunty status" said Kate, they both laughed, both looking at their watches it was time they started to head up to the bridge.

RO immediately informing Mike of the current situation.

"Sir were coming up on what appears to be another boat of asylum seekers".

"Thanks RO" replied Mike.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Nav's voice sounded over the pa system.

Kate was on her way to get her gear when Mike pulled her up " Kate be careful we don't know what is on that boat" warned Mike.

"What could possibly go wrong , we haven't seen anything to suggest there dangerous Mike" replied Kate.

"Appearances can be deceiving, just be careful".

Just as Mike said -_appearances can be deceiving_- as he watched from the bridge two men slipped away from the rest of the group.

Holding Kate and Bomber hostage, with machetes to there throats as Buffer attempted to defuse the situation, they loaded the asylum seekers onto the Rhib getting them out of danger, and leaving Buffer and Swain with the armed men.

"Put the weapons down!" yelled Buffer and Swain in unison, as Mike watched from the bridge he noticed the concerned look grow on Kate's face, unable to do anything he felt like he was being shattered into a million pieces, suddenly Kate and Bomber were thrown over board. Buffer and swain shooting the armed men, as everyone rushed to get Kate and Bomber out of the water.

Kate stumbled onto the ship Mike waiting.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it" said Kate.

"your fine, you could've died, I worry every time you go out there and that's never going to stop worrying about you, and you know that" replied Mike, " go get yourself checked out now" added Mike.

Kate sat in her rack thinking about the past hour and the way Mike acted, yes it's a risk but it was her job, but now that she was pregnant she had to see it from a different perspective.

Kate stopped by Mike's cabin as she walked up to the bridge, she entered his cabin not saying a word the silence spoke for itself, Mike stood up waving his hand as Kate went to speak.

"I understand its your job it just worries me sometimes ,we have come so far and I don't want to loose you, not for some stupid people smuggler" as tears ran down his face, pulling Kate in to hug her.

In 3 weeks Kate had gain 4 kilos and was starting to show, her pants were getting tighter and tighter and she was glowing, it was killing Mike unable to show affection for his fiancé and child, and soon Kate would be unable to continue her duties onboard Hammersley and would have to take a shore posting, which she wasn't looking for ward to.

Soon enough Mike and Kate would have to reveal there secret to the crew but for now they had some time to plan on what they were going to tell them.

Kate had 5 weeks left on Hammersley and she wanted to make the most of it, she didn't want to leave Hammersley they were her family, but soon enough she would have her own family to look after and she would have Mike, she loved the thought of spending the rest of her life with Mike and her kids.


	8. the promise

_Thankyou guys for all your reviews it means a lot. Thankyou to Kessiebabes for helping me with some ideas. I'm going to try to update every 1-2 days. J_

Chapter 8 The Promise 

Kate had just under 3 weeks to tell her crew she would be leaving, and still she didn't know what to say, she had a wedding to plan, as well as a baby on the way. Kate passed Nikki on her way to their cabin as she pulled her in, " Nav I have a question for you" whispered Kate.

"What is it, is something wrong ?" replied Nav.

"No nothing's wrong, I wanted to know will you be my bridesmaid?" asked Kate.

Nikki stood there in stock not knowing what to say, " yes of course I will silly" replied Nav as she jumped around the cabin.

Kate walked up to the bridge happier than normal smiling as she looked over at Mike he smiled back making her even happier, Kate walked over to Mike " Sir I was thinking the crew have been out here for 5 weeks straight, there's an island near by so how about some R and R for the crew, give them a short break what do think?"

Mike stood there thinking when he looked at Kate " yeah why not they deserve it , but they only have 6 hours because we need to be back in port by 1900 hours".

Kate nodded in reply "thanks sir".

"Ah Kate will you be going ashore ?" Mike asked

"No not this time" replied Kate throwing a smile his way.

Mike and Kate stood on the bridge looking onto the beach, the crew getting some much needed R and R, there was no-one on the bridge bar Kate and Mike giving them opportunity to talk to each other.

"I asked Nikki to be my bridesmaid, she accepted of course" said Kate as Mike laughed.

"And well were going to have to tell the crew that I'm leaving at some point we only have 2 weeks left on patrol" Kate continued when Mike spoke up. "Well when we get back to port we will take everyone out to dinner and then tell them, but we have to tell Navcom first that you need ashore posting" Mike replied and they left it at there.

3 weeks flew by for Kate, she never though she would be leaving Hammersley this early, what would the crew think, as Kate steered Hammersley into port a tear running down her cheek as she held Nikki's hand, Buffer approached Kate giving her a hug the rest of the crew wondering what was going on when Mike spoke over the pa system.

"Do you hear there captain speaking" everyone listening to Mike as they stopped what they were doing. " All personnel are required to assemble on deck immediately, that is all".

Mike put down the radio as everyone made there way to onto the deck as Mike and Kate stood in front of the crew, Mike speaking first.

"Everyone I have some news, this was the XO's last patrol for now, as she will be taking a shore posting for a short while" said Mike.

The crew stood there stunned Spider being the first to speak " Ma'am why ?"

"Because I'm pregnant" said Kate.

The crew let out a cheer congratulating Kate.

"Ok guys we will see you all tonight at the pub" Mike yelled over the top of his sailors.

Mike and Kate headed to Navcom to talk to Marshall, and Kate wasn't looking forward to it, as they sat in Marshall's office waiting when he finally came in.

"So what can I do for you Mike?" asked Marshall.

"Sir I need to discuss a shore posting with you" replied Kate.

"Why" replied Marshall as a puzzled look swept his face.

"Sir I'm pregnant" replied Kate as she sat there waiting for Marshalls reaction.

"Great, this is all I need right now, yeah I suppose we could sort out a shore posting but once you have this child are you willing to go back to Hammersley?" replied Marshall.

"Yes sir, I don't really have a choice do I" replied Kate.

"Not at the moment we don't have anyone to replace you, I'm sorry Kate" replied Marshall sincerely.

Kate walked out of Marshalls office disappointed she would have to miss part of her child's life, but at the same time she was slightly happy she would be able to return to Hammersley.

Kate was silent on the drive home, Mike breaking it at last "Look its not the outcome we were hoping for but we can make it work".

"How I have no family" replied Kate as she stared down at her stomach

"Look Commander Marshall has given you a shore posting for the next year and that is going to give you some time to sort everything out" replied Mike as he tried to reassure Kate that everything was going to be ok ," look my family could help they looked after my sisters son when they had to go over seas and he was only 2 years old, so mum and dad will most definitely help" Mike added.

They arrived at the pub the sound of there sailors could be recognised anywhere, they walked through the doors and headed over to there table and ordered there drinks Mike having a beer and Kate a coke.

When all the sailors gathered around the table nav raised her glass.

"To the Co and X" yelled Nav.

Mike and Kate stood up as Mike was first to speak.

"Everyone we have some other news" said Mike as Kate raised her hand to show her ring as everyone started to catch on yelling and screaming. As the celebrations kicked off Mike walked over to Buffer with another beer.

"Congratulations sir" said Buffer.

"Thanks Buff" replied Mike as he looked over at Kate.

Kate, Nikki, and Bomber separated themselves from the rest of the crew,

"So how long are you on a shore posting for" asked Nav.

"Marshall has given me a year but I have to return to the Hammersley after that" replied Kate.

"But what about bub ?" asked Bomber.

"Were working on that" replied Kate. 

It had just hit eleven and Kate was almost falling asleep on Mike's shoulder. Mike and Buffer carried Kate to the car, she was fast asleep until they got to Kate's apartment, as she stumbled up to the house and into bed when she asked Mike "promise me everything is going to be alright, I mean are we doing the right thing bringing a child into our hectic lives?" said Kate as she got into bed.

"I promise everything is going to be ok, we will get through this and I promise you wont be alone" Mike replied as they snuggled up to one another, Kate falling fast asleep almost immediately.

_Chapter 9 : Kate has a check up at the doctors will mike make it or not and is it a boy or a girl?_


	9. the walk

Chapter 9 The Walk

Kate arrived at the hospital for her check up, she was waiting for Mike to arrive he was 15 minutes late and that wasn't like him to be late when her phone started ringing it was Mike.

"_Kate I'm sorry, I'm on my way we had some trouble with the ship and some uncooperative drug dealers ill be there in 10 I love you" _

Kate smiled as she read the text putting her mind at ease at least she new he was ok.

He arrived at the hospital just as Kate was called in running to be by her side her held her hand, the doctor leading the way. The doctor stared at the screen taking the necessary pictures when the doctor found the right spot. "do u want to know the gender ?" said the doctor.

Mike and Kate looked at each other "yes please" jinxing themselves.

"Congratulations it's a girl" replied the doctor.

Mike lent over kissing Kate on the head. Mike walked out of the hospital the happiest and proudest father, he would soon have two gorgeous girls in his life and just thinking about that made him happier.

They arrived home as Kate got out of the car, popping random names into the air when one name was the perfect name _Alexia Flynn. _

"I like that, but what about a middle name?" replied Mike it was perfect.

"I didn't think of that, I might ask Bomber and Nikki" Kate replied, she was so excited it was a girl. "Hammersley's newest little sailor" said Mike as they walked up the steps.

The following day Nikki, Bomber and Kate went out for lunch, Kate swallowed her food before she spoke,

"So I have some very exciting news for you to girls" said Kate.

"Come on tell us" Bomber piped up.

"Yeah tell us" Nav replied.

"It's a girl" replied Kate

Nav and Bomber were so excited they got up screaming racing over to Kate to hug her.

"So do u have a name" Bomber asked.

"Yes we have a first name, Alexia but I want you guys to pick a middle name, as you two are going to be godmothers in a few months" Kate replied as a shocked Bomber and Nav looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Leave it with us well think of something" Bomber replied with a smile on her face.

They left the restaurant, Bomber and Nikki heading to the ship as Kate thought she would pay a visit to the crew, Kate knew Mike would be there.

They walked onto the ship Mike surprised to see Kate, as he walked over to Kate giving her a hug and kiss she made her way to the bridge saying hello to Buffer and Spider as she waited for Mike to grab his gear.

"So Ma'am how's our little sailor" asked Buffer.

"She's good, cant wait for her to move out" Kate laughed as she felt Alexia kick, Buffer noticing Kate's reaction he walked over to Kate placing his hand on Kate's stomach, Alexia kicked when Kate signalled to Spider to grab the radio.

"Co to the bridge at the rush" said Spider following orders.

Mike raced up onto the bridge with a concerned look on his face when he saw Kate sitting down and Buffer in front.

"sir you might want to take a look at this" Buffer said turning around with a smile on his face.

"she's kicking" said Kate.

Mike walked over anticipating what it would feel like to feel the kick of his unborn child. He gently placed his hand on Kate's stomach feeling the strong kick of his child, he thought to himself "_just like her mother" _the smile on Mike's faced witnessed by all was something to be remembered.

Kate awoke to a banging out in the backyard were she found Mike, Buffer, ET and Spider building something, it appeared that the boys had been to Bunning's and we all knew what that meant. Kate laughed at the thought of it as she walked back inside making breakfast, she invited Nav and Bomber to join, the girls walked in the door hearing the banging, and the sound of a drill and the laughter, Nav knew what was going on.

She walked into the kitchen and all she had to say " what did they do now".

Kate leading her out onto the deck looking down all she could do was laugh at the sight of 4 men trying to put together a cot, they both knew it would end up being them having to put together a cot still they laughed at the sight, but much to there surprise they managed to get it together, it took them 5 hours but they got it together.

They all settled down on the deck for lunch laughing at the stories and the adventures Kate was missing, she would soon return to Hammersley.


	10. little angel

Chapter 10 Little Angel

Many weeks later 

Its was the day of the baby shower and the whole crew was there, Kate was 39 weeks pregnant and with the help of Nav and Bomber, Alexia's room was almost finished.

They assembled out on the deck waiting for Nav and Kate to appear when they heard Nav yell "SWAIN!".

Swain and Mike ran down the hallway and into the kitchen were they found Nav beside Kate her water had broken, Ro was on the phone to the ambulance, Bomber was getting Kate and the baby some clothes and Nav was on the phone to Marshall.

The ambulance arrived to take Kate to hospital Mike got in and noticed everyone following behind, they reached the hospital, the loud and excited sailors followed as they waited in the waiting room, Bomber and Nav finally had a middle name they were both happy with, they walked into Kate's room both with smiles on there faces.

"We have it" Bomber said excitedly.

"Well, what is it then" replied Kate the suspense was killing her.

"Alexia Mackenzie Flynn" replied Nav.

Kate loved it, she called Mike in Buffer following, Kate telling him the name an instant hit. Buffer stood beside Mike he was alexia's godfather.

2 hours passed and Kate was in labour and soon enough Mike and Kate would be parents and Nav, Bomber and Buffer would be godparents.

With the final push they heard the cry of there new baby, the whole crew was crammed into Kate's room as they all admired there newest sailor, Mike settled everyone down as he announced her name.

"Everyone meet Alexia Mackenzie Flynn" Mike yelled, his crew cheering as they all headed to the pub for celebrations which left Mike and Kate alone with Alexia, they sat there admiring there little angel when Kate got out the little boots Mike had given her a couple of months ago.

Commander Marshall arrived at the hospital to give Mike some good news.

"Hey Mike good news I've managed to get your crew a week's shore leave" said Marshall.

"Thank you sir I appreciate it" replied Mike. Steve walked over to Kate, she laid asleep with Alexia in her arms.

"She's beautiful" stated Marshall a smile spread across his face.

"Thankyou sir" replied Mike.

"What's her name?" asked Marshall.

" Alexia Mackenzie Flynn" replied Mike as Marshall started to leave to the room.

"I'll leave you three, enjoy your leave and congratulations Mike". Mike made his way over to his fiancé taking his chance to hold his child and to let Kate get some rest, pacing around the room admiring his child.

2 days later 

Kate was released from hospital and was aloud to bring Alexia home finally and in a couple of weeks Kate would be getting married. Kate didn't want anything fancy except to marry the man she loved, a simple ceremony on the beach and then back to Kate's place were Bomber had everything ready for lunch.

Kate settled Alexia down and put her to bed and was surprised she slept for 5 hours, Mike watched on as Kate fed her and to think Kate was worried about not knowing what to do she was a natural, they once again put her to bed and went to bed themselves, Kate snuggled up to Mike falling fast asleep sinking into his arms.

Nav arrived with a partial hangover.

"How much did you drink last night?" asked Kate

"I don't quite remember much after the shots, but I do remember Bomber kicking 2Dad's arse" replied Nikki at least she didn't feel like crap after last night.

Kate paced around the kitchen as Nikki made some coffee, they sat down on the deck chatting, Nikki finally getting a nurse of Alexia her tiny fingers wrapped around her finger, she was slowly drifting off to sleep peacefully.

Mike walked through the door greeted by his gorgeous girls, Kate was pacing around the room Alexia in her arms, Mike gently pacing Alexia into her cot while Kate stood beside him placing a soft blanket on Alexia. Kate walked out into the kitchen making herself a salad sitting down on the couch, Mike sat down beside her as she slowly ate her salad she was exhausted, leaning into Mike he picked her up carrying her into bed.

"Don't worry ill feed Alexia, you just get some sleep" Mike softly said, Kate fell asleep and Mike had everything covered.

One week remained before Kate and Mike were to get married and Kate had spotted the perfect dress well Nav spotted it, it was a soft pink dress knee length perfect for the beach.


	11. what could possibly go wrong

Chapter 11 What Could Possibly Go Wrong? 

Kate awoke to the ringing of her alarm and it was time to feed Alexia, she walked down to her room and Alexia was nowhere to be found, panic spreading fast through Kate's mind, she rushed around the house to find Mike and finally she found him with Alexia on the couch. Kate sat down on the couch looking at Alexia she had her fathers eyes, she reached over to pick up Alexia and thanks to Mike she didn't need to be fed.

"2 Days until the wedding" Kate thought to herself, 2 days and she would be a married woman and so far nothing had gone wrong. Nav and Bomber arrived to discuss what food Kate wanted at the "after party" as 2Dads called it, Bomber had a list prepared it was just a matter of Kate ticking what she wanted.

Kate was working on her vows and so far she had "my love for you is deeper than the water we are yet to sail, I love you", as she read it to Nav and Bomber I lone tear ran down there faces.

"It's beautiful" replied Nav.

"Music, what music are we going to have" asked Bomber.

"I didn't think of that, I mean what song are you to going to dance to?" replied Nav

"I don't know we didn't think of that, I remember listening to a song and it made me think of Mike and I think it was the Beegees - One back when we were at ADFA together, and we had been together for a year and that song came on when I was being posted to HMAS Arunta" replied Kate a tear running down her face as she thought back to all those years ago, " I'll talk to Mike first though, he might have a song in mind but I suppose we both could have one" Kate said.

Mike came home to find Nav and Bomber sitting on the deck, he walked out holding Alexia as Bomber and Nav jumped up to swarm him, Bomber finally got to hold her god-daughter Kate smiled at Bomber noticing Alexia in her arms, she looked so happy. Bomber passed Alexia to Nav as she walked into her room to put her to bed, she had been out all day with the boys, Mike showing her off. Bomber and Nav headed off and by the time they left it was 7pm and time for dinner.

Mike and Kate sat at the table " So the girls and I were talking about the wedding today and Nav bought up something we haven't thought about" said Kate.

"What is it" replied Mike.

"Remember when they posted me to HMAS Arunta and were split apart well on the way to the ship I was listening to this song from the Beegees its was called one, and it made me think of you and well we are going to dance after the wedding aren't we and well I thought that song was perfect but I was going to ask you if you had a song in mind" replied Kate.

"Well I did actually I heard the gap girl listening to Imogen heap and the name of the song was canvas and she loves the song and once I listened to the song it made me think of you and how much I missed you" replied Mike.

"We could always dance to both" added Kate,

"Yeah we can, I like the idea of that" replied Mike as they were interrupted by the phone…..

"Yes sir, well there has to be another ship to take that sir, but sir I'm getting married in 32hrs, yes sir ill inform the crew" as Kate listened to the conversation she grew more and more worried by the second, Mike finally hung up the phone as he walked over to Kate.

All she had to say "not now please not now".

"That was Commander Marshall we have been crash sailed, here has been an explosion on one of the oil rigs and Hammersley is the only boat in port" replied Mike.

Kate clung to Mike never wanting to let go of him but at the same time she knew what the navy was like, she was in it for heavens sake, "look I have to be onboard Hammersley in 1hr there re-supplying it as we speak that gives me 15 minutes to pack and 30 minutes to say goodbye to you" Mike whispered to Kate as she laid in his arms crying.

"If anything could go wrong this weekend it has, what about the wedding , what are we going to do, how long is Hammersley going to be out there for ?" asked Kate.

"Well I can tell you this no matter what I still love you, we are still going to get married and well bad things seem to follow Hammersley and its crew but that's no excuse but we are going to have to postpone the wedding until I get back" replied Mike.

Mike and Kate laid in each others arms, Mike calming Kate down, she didn't want him to leave each time he went out she was worried he wouldn't come back and his luck would finally run out, but they both signed up for this and well Mike was right the navy had no sense of timing.

Kate drove Mike to the docks were she was met with the sight of Bomber and Nav they were both upset, they ran over to Kate hugging her and then turning there attention to Alexia.

"Be good for mummy" they both said in tandem when they were joined by 2Dads and Buffer they all took one final look at Alexia, Buffer kissing her on her forehead.

Mike kissed Kate goodbye before kissing Alexia he was going to miss his girls, the morning wake up call and the looks they both shared, she looked so much like her mother he waved goodbye to his to girls on the wharf Kate had tears in her eyes.

Mike reached the bridge " Bird do you have that song I requested?" asked Mike.

"Yes sir RO is setting it up" replied Bird.

"Thank-you" replied Mike.

The familiar song flooded his ears reminding him of Kate as tears were in his eyes as he listened to it, Nav made her way over to Mike placing her hand on his arm in comfort, he was not alone, the whole crew was thinking of Kate and they're little sailor.

Mike stormed off the bridge and into his cabin all he could think about was Kate and how he just left her on the wharf, he thought about what he said to Kate and he was right trouble always seemed to find them, Mike had his Ipod in his hand when he looked up and saw the speaker dock Kate had given him. He placed his Ipod in the dock bringing up Imogen heap- canvas, he laid in his rack thinking and listening when he noticed something Kate had placed on the roof of his rack sometime ago a message in Kate's handwriting.

"Mike I love you with all my heart and if you have noticed this then you must be thinking of me and thinking of the time I wrote this, things may never go our way but eventually everything changes, when I joined the navy I never thought I would meet someone like you, the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one, but when we were split up it made me think why do I do this as I said earlier on I go were I'm told but now everything has changed and we are back to the way we were, and now we know who we are and where were heading.

A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.

Mike smiled hearing Kate's voice as he read the poem, soon enough he would return home to his wife and child, but for now a song and a poem was enough it was as if Kate was by his side holding his hand every step of the way.


	12. second time lucky

Disclaimer: I own nothing L

Chapter 12 Second Time Lucky

After a 2 week patrol that was only supposed to be 5 days they made the final arrangements steering into port, Mike was on the bridge with his binoculars franticly searching for Kate, he spotted her getting Alexia out of the car he couldn't wait to get on solid ground.

Kate stepped onto Hammersley for the first time in 8 months, it brought back memories, many things had happened to her on this ship and so far it had never failed her and the crew. Mike raced down onto the deck to meet Kate finally things were starting to go there way, just 5 minutes ago Commander Marshall ordered Hammersley to be docked for 2 weeks and all crew were on shore leave.

"I guess that is his apology" laughed Mike as all the crew surfaced.

"Everyone, drinks at my place I have a surprise for you all" yelled Kate, the whole crew cheered.

Kate had Mike guessing all the way home and she wouldn't budge. Nikki and Et followed close behind.

"I wonder what the surprise is" said Nav.

"I don't know but what ever it is and knowing the X it will be something we wont expect" replied ET as he focussed on the road in front of him.

They all arrived to Kate's place and as ET said it was something they didn't expect. Mike walked in and onto the deck to find a priest, Mike turned and looked at Kate "surprise" she laughed.

Mike picked her up and twirled her around. The whole crew ran through the door Spider the first to see what was going on letting out a big yell as the whole crew caught on.

They all formed out on the deck as it came time to saying there vows,

"Mike I love you with all my heart, I love you deeper that the water we are yet to sail, you are my rock, and the other half to my heart" Kate said the crew listening and waiting to hear Mike.

" Kate the first time I saw you, I though wow" the crew laughed as the listened " the day you walked on my ship that was the beginning of something that never ended and now I know it was worth it I love you and I can promise you that no matter what happens I will be there for you, you have made me the proudest father and man and I love you with all my heart" replied Mike a single tear ran down Kate's face as she stared into his eyes.

Mike slid the diamond ring onto Kate's finger as they waited for the final words that would bind them for the rest of there lives "I now pronounce you man a wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest said and could be barely heard over the loud sailors. Mike passionately kissed Kate and finally she was married to the man of her dreams.

Kate stood up leading Mike over for a dance signalling Bomber to play the music, Kate rested her head on Mike's shoulder, joined by Nav and Et the deck was getting crowded. Mike's song came on it was the first time Kate had heard it " its beautiful Mike".

Mike walked over to Bird " thankyou Bird honestly that song, I don't think I would have made it though those 2 weeks with out it thankyou" Mike said to the new recruit.

"Your welcome sir" replied bird as she was swept of the chair and on the dance floor by 2Dads, and while no-one was looking Kate and Mike snuck off into there bedroom.

He quickly got changed out of his whites and slipped into the shower, Kate walked back down to the deck were she spotted Nav.

"Hey Nikki can you check on Alexia in 15 minutes I'm going for a shower" asked Kate.

"yeah sure no problem" replied Nav.

Kate walked into there room to hear the shower running, she opened the door jumping into the shower with Mike, they both just stood there embraced and never wanting to let each other go, Mike picked her up kissing her passionately as there skin met it was like sparks, electricity and during that time they never let go of each other.

Spider and 2Dads walked up to Buffer drunk " hey buff got a joke for you" Spider barely getting it the words out.

" A Navy officer was cutting through the crew's quarters of his ship one day and happened to come upon a sailor reading a magazine with his feet up on the small table in front of him.

"Sailor! Do you put your feet up on the furniture at home?" the officer demanded.

"No, sir, but we don't land airplanes on the roof either." 2Dads and Spider burst out laughing but they were drunk so any joke to them was funny,

Buffer stood up and walked into Alexia's room as he sat in the chair watching her like a guardian angel.

Mike and Kate laid on the bed in each others arms they listened to the sailors having a good time " well we pulled it off" said Kate.

"Yeah we did and I'm so happy to have you as my wife finally" Mike added.

"Yeah well its taken us what 10 years to get here now" Kate replied,

"That day at ADFA you know when they posted me to Arunta why didn't you stop me?" asked Kate.

" I don't know, I was young and stupid and we came close to being caught if you remember" Mike replied they both laughed at the thought of the day after the lecture, " but look at us now we have a beautiful daughter, were married and well in 6 months you will be back on Hammersley and the extra special thing is and I don't know how Marshall pulled it off Alexia is aloud on board" added Mike, as Kate snuggled even closer to Mike her mind at ease knowing she wouldn't miss Alexia growing up.

6 hours had passed and the celebrations were drawing to a close everyone crashing at Mike and Kate place, they were all to drunk except Nav and Buffer they were both in Alexia's room looking over Alexia, Nav was fast asleep in Buffer's arms, Alexia was asleep and wouldn't wake up for another 5 hours giving Mike and Kate some shut eye.

When everyone finally woke up Bomber was on the deck getting breakfast ready she had a slight hangover but at least she still could cook, Kate walked into Alexia's room to give her a bottle when she looked over into the corner of the room to see Nav and Buffer in each others arms, she walked over and placed a blanket on top of them.

Kate headed back into her bedroom and Mike was still in bed, she sat down beside him placing Alexia in the middle of the bed as Mike opened his eyes to see his little angel and his beautiful wife and was distracted by the smell of food "Bomber?" asked Mike as Kate nodded in reply. He picked up Alexia and carried her outside.

"Sir what would you like?" asked Bomber.

"Umm.. May I have some bacon and eggs, is that steak?" asked Mike Bomber nodded in reply.

"There you go sir" replied Bomber.

"And Bomber lose the sir please I don't want to be reminded about the navy for the next 2 weeks" said Mike as he sat down at the table.

"I no what you mean" replied Bomber stopping herself from saying sir.

As everyone slowly got up they had to fend for themselves first in best dressed. Kate went to put Alexia back into the cot until everyone had finished eating, noticing Buffer and Nav were still asleep she went over to wake them " hey sleepy heads you ok?" asked Kate they both slowly started to come round.

"Whoa X what time is it" asked Buffer.

"Its 11am Buff" replied Kate, " what time did you guys fall asleep?" asked Kate.

"I don't know about 2am, it was pretty late because everyone was quiet" replied Nav as she leaned into Buffer as she slowly started to drift back to sleep.

"Nikki why don't you go sleep in my bed, Buffer the spare room is free if you want it" Kate said softly as they both got up heading to bed they were burnt out.

Kate leant over to Bomber " considering the amount of alcohol those two drunk last night they should be throwing there guts up right now"

"I know X I was thinking the same thing I felt horrible when I woke up how do they do it?" replied Bomber as they both thought about it and thought about it some more unable to think with them yelling as they either caught or bowled people out. 2Dads was the master of making remarkable comebacks, and the only thing the crew could do was laugh at the two of them they were like seagulls on a wharf waiting for that perfect fish to swim nearby.

After hours of sobering up the crew one by one left, Nav, Bomber, Buffer and Et remained.

" I have some good news, Commander Marshall is going to let me back on Hammersley with Alexia, and Navcom know about me and Mike but apparently the order came from higher up, and apparently we have the highest success rate of missions compared to the other ships" Kate said excitedly.

"Up yours Kingston" replied Bomber as they all laughed.

"That's great your allowed on the same ship and you aren't going to get sacked" replied Nav.

"Yeah that was a bonus" Mike added.

A week and a half passed by way to fast and soon Mike would be back out on patrol, Kate took comfort in knowing everyone would look out for him but she still worried every time he went out and what killed her the most was not knowing what was happening out there. But soon enough her turn would come and she would be on the frontline once again and that same worry would be transferred to Mike.

Thankyou everyone who has stuck by my story and thankyou for all our reviews it means a lot to me and tempe4booth thankyou for the review you brought a tear to my eye :D I must say I'm having fun writing this story and check out Imogen heap on you tube she is a phenomenal singer and has an amazing voice her music inspired me and her lyrics helped me write this story. Thankyou to everyone 


	13. wait it out

Chapter 13 Wait It Out

It had been 3 months since Kate had seen Mike and thankfully he would be home for Alexia's first birthday and she had other surprises for Mike and the crew. Kate waited at the docks as she looked on waiting for Hammersley to come into sight and when Hammersley did she couldn't wait to see Mike, she put Alexia down on the ground and now she could stand, Mike, Bomber, Buffer, and Nav looked onto the dock where they saw Alexia standing by Kate smiles bursting onto there faces. Its was a magical sight.

One by one the crew disembarked with there gear waiting for there taxies so they could head to Kate's place, Mike walked over to Kate picking up Alexia, he couldn't believe she was walking already but that wasn't all she could do, Mike held Alexia as they walked over to Bomber, Nav and Buffer when she said "dad" in a soft sweet voice Mike was bewildered as she said it again.

"Hey Buffer did you hear that ?" asked Mike.

"Yes I did sir, congratulations Sir" Buffer replied.

"How long ago did she start talking" asked Bomber.

"About a month ago, I was so happy when she said her first word" replied Kate.

They made there way back to Kate's place, it seemed Kate's place was sort of becoming the debriefing pub and Kate was prepared, she ended up buying another fridge for the beer and wine.

Mike laughed at the sight of the fridge "well that definitely makes a statement" said Mike.

"Well, considering we've had the crew here since I've have this stupid shore posting it seemed a good idea at the time" laughed Kate.

In three days Alexia would be one, and that would mark in three months Kate would return to Hammersley, Kate was so happy she would return and she was lucky enough to have Alexia with her.

Kate and Nav stood in the kitchen listening to the laughs of the crew and the tiny giggles out of Alexia as Spider and Bomber entertained her.

"So three months until you return" said Nav.

"Yeah I know its gone so fast, I mean not so long ago Alexia was just this tiny little person and now look at her, I have the opportunity to see my daughter grow up and I get to do the job I love and not mention I'm on the same ship with Mike" Kate replied smiling and thinking about the past couple of months " _I never imagined my life would turn out like this I'm married to Mike, have a beautiful daughter and I sail around Australia what more could I possibly want_" Kate thought to her self.

As the sun started to descend over the hills and mountains surrounding Kate and Mike's place the crew headed off to hit the local bars, Alexia was in bed and Mike and Kate were just about to sit down to watch a movie when the phone rang and there was only one person it could be as Kate picked up the phone to answer it " Kate McGregor speaking" answered Kate.

"Ah lieutenant its Commander Marshall, can you put Mike on" replied Marshall, Kate handed Mike the phone annoyed.

"Mike Flynn speaking, yes Sir, but we have just come back from a 3 month patrol, can't spicy donger I mean lieutenant Commander Curry take it, yes Sir I understand that Sir , but, yes Sir got it Sir" Mike hung up the phone digging into the couch pissed off and annoyed.

Kate laid her head on his shoulder " what now, cant you have just one day off" Kate said annoyed.

"Some idiot millionaire has crashed his boat into a reef and there sinking and because he has mate's in the navy high up we have been tasked to answer this may day" Mike said steaming into their room having to repack his gear.

"Just think when Alexia and I are on the ship you aren't going to have worry about saying good bye every time" replied Kate in a soothing voice, as she walked to the phone to let the crew know what was going on, Mike followed closely behind.

They drove to Hammersley Mike silent and upset most of the way there, he got out of the car to say goodbye kissing Kate and hugging her not knowing how long he would be gone for.

It was a 3 day round trip for Hammersley and the sooner that got home the sooner they all could be with there families. They steered into port, docking as all the sailors stepped off with presents in there hands, it was Alexia's first birthday, and for a 1 year old the crew was surprised to see her unwrap her first present with the help from Kate.

Many photos were taken and one stood out from the rest Mike Kate and Alexia all together smiling, Mike looked at the photos.

"She has your smile, Kate " Mike stated the crew swarming to get a look, she was beautiful.

As the three months went by in a blur Kate's return to Hammersley was highly anticipated like a new movie being released the crew couldn't wait to have Kate back and there new sailor on board, in 2 days they would set sail on Kate's first patrol in just over a year. Mike stared at Kate as she tried on her new uniform as Mike walked up behind her.

"You know you are going to be the sexiest woman onboard Hammersley when they see you" Mike laughed as Kate slapped him on the arm. I took Kate 2 hours to get both Alexia's and her own gear ready, everything was starting to come together.

Kate sat on the edge of her bed staring at a photo of her and Mike back at ADFA, taken two days before they were split up, Kate thought back to the night she left Mike standing on the foot path alone, tears running down his face, shattered to bits as she watched him slowly fade away. Only to be reunited 10 years later and the start of something beautiful, not realising Mike was standing in front of her she had tears running down her face.

"Hey you ok?" asked Mike.

"Yeah… I was just thinking about the past" replied Kate still thinking what she had put Mike through, leaping up to hug him she never wanted to put him though that again, Mike noticed the photo Kate was holding hugging back harder as he realised what she was thinking about.

As the sun slowly rose and started to shine, a new day was upon them. Mike popped down to the shops while Kate was still in bed, he returned with two photo's and two photo frames, he placed the photos of him and Kate at ADFA in the frame, it reminded him of the good times and the bad times this would be a comfort to Kate having something unprofessional while they were professional on the ship, he placed it in her bag and went to play with Alexia.

In 24 hours they would set sail to there unknown destination.

Mike and Kate sat on the deck as they watched Alexia play with her toys, they were going to miss being able to relax in each others arms but at the same time they were excited about having Alexia with them, something that wouldn't be aloud under other circumstances, and Mike had a little present for Kate, he handed her a tiny box the had the initial of the navy, Kate looked at Mike.

"You didn't" as she opened the box.

"I did" he replied as she held in her hands a pair of dog tags that read…..

_RAN 0419343 _

_Alexia Mackenzie Flynn_

_Dob: 04-3-2010_

_Blood type: b pos _

Kate smiled at the sight of the dog tags, Mike pulled out another two boxes "I had another two made, one for you and one for me" added Mike as Kate stared down at the tiny tags.

Mike and Kate walked onto Hammersley saluting as Alexia followed close behind, Buffer and Spider walked over to Kate and Mike.

" Sir, Ma'am we have something you might want to see" said Buffer as they walked down to Mike's quarters, Spider opened the door to see an extra bed in his cabin.

"Surprise Sir we thought this would be the best place and we had some help from Commander Marshall" Spider said as Kate walked in, it was the perfect size for Alexia, she placed her stuff on Mike's rack.

"We will leave you to it" Buffer said as he walked down the corridor, Kate was astounded at what the boys had done and that they had managed to pull it off.

Later on they all headed to the galley for dinner and Bomber was making her special, Kate was very happy as she slipped in to get Alexia's food that Bomber had prepared earlier as she headed back to Mike's cabin she sat in his rack, she finished feeding Alexia and put her to bed when Mike walked in.

"How is she" asked Mike.

"Yeah she's good I'm surprised she hasn't been sick yet she ate double tonight" replied Kate.

Mike slid behind Kate letting her rest on him while Alexia slowly started to drift off to sleep and soon enough she was sound asleep, Kate slowly stood up reluctantly not wanting to leave the comfort of Mike and knowing what she was about to do was against regulations, she kissed Mike goodnight and headed up to the bridge for her watch.


	14. from bad to worse

Chapter 14 From Bad To Worse 

Mike and Kate stood on the bridge watching an FFV pass into Australian waters on the EOD, Mike giving the order.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" yelled Mike over the pa system as he turned to Kate.

"Be careful" as Kate nodded in reply, heading down to the armoury she popped in to see Alexia

"Hunny mummy will be back soon you stay here with Bird ok" Kate gently said to Alexia.

"Love you mummy" replied Alexia Kate kissing her on the way out.

"Bird look after her I'll be back soon" Kate said to Bird as she nodded.

"So how does it feel to be back in the hunt X" asked Buffer.

"Well it's not what I quite expected, I mean it's different somehow" replied Kate as she got her gear on, she sat in the Rhib waiting for the boat to come around the headland, and soon enough it did.

The sheer power of the new Rhib's was amazing two times faster than the older ones as they approached the vessel Hammersley wasn't far behind "Secondaries off" Buffer yelled.

This was no ordinary FFV they were armed with machine guns as they opened fire on the Rhib and Hammersley, shrapnel flew all over the bridge as the windows shattered amongst other things, Charge hit the deck when he noticed Nav had been hit by a stray bullet and was bleeding profusely, he looked around the rest of the bridge to see if anyone else was hit when he saw out of the corner of his eye Mike had been hit and looked unconscious.

The gun fire started to slow one by one the crew of the FFV were taken down and taken into custody. Kate's voice sounded over the radio "Hammersley this is Thunder the situation is under control, I repeat the situation is under control is everyone ok?" Kate asked over the radio as she waited for a reply unable to get one.

"Hammersley this is Thunder do you copy over" but all she heard was static when finally a voice came over the radio it was charge.

"X this is Charge, you need to get back here now" Charge yelled over the radio in a panic.

A million thoughts were going through her mind, as they drew closer to the ship Kate could see smoke and windows shattered on the bridge, she couldn't get out of the Rhib fast enough. She ran to Bird to check on Alexia thankfully she was fine and there was only one other person Mike. She ran to the ward room where she saw Nikki on the table, blood everywhere she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Kate.

"Yes ma'am she's stabilised for now" replied Swain.

"Look where's Mike" yelled Kate

"Next room" replied Swain as he followed Kate.

Kate rushed into the room Mike was in a bad way "Ma'am he's taken a shot to the shoulder and one to the abdomen, he's in a critical condition we need to get him back to base ASAP" added Swain as he checked his vitals.

Kate sat down beside Mike as she watched him breathe knowing that every breath could be his last as she tried to push those thoughts away but somehow they managed to linger at the back of her mind. She gently ran her hand through his hair, as she placed her hand on his she felt a small squeeze of her hand, when RO interrupted.

"Ma'am commander Marshall is on the phone for you"

"Ok put it though ill take it in here" replied Kate.

"Yes ma'am" RO replied as he left the room.

"Kate speaking"

"_Lieutenant I'm putting you in charge of Hammersley until further notice"_

"Yes sir"

"_How are you holding up?"_

"Yeah I'm fine sir I'm just worried that's all"

"_Yes well that's understandable, look I have to go get home ASAP and good luck Kate"_

"Thankyou Sir Goodbye Sir" Kate hung up the phone she was in charge of Hammersley. She kissed Mike before heading up onto the bridge.

Kate walked up onto the bridge as the debris was being cleaned up, Charge walked over to Kate.

"Ma'am we are going to remove the rest of the glass as we sail home I'll get 2Dads and Spider to give you a hand here" said Charge.

"Thanks Charge we should be home in 2 hours if we run the engines flat chat" replied Kate.

Kate took comfort in knowing Nikki was going to be fine but she had to get her mind off Mike so she could focus on getting them home. As the miles went by and land came into sight Kate went down to the ward room to get Mike and Nav prepped for the ambulance, she walked over to Mike as she whispered into his ear.

"Mike don't you give up on me now we've come too far, Alexia needs you, fight for me fight for Alexia, I love you don't you give up on me" with tears running down her face she couldn't lose Mike not now. Hammersley steered into port, Kate rushed down to the ward room.

"We good to move them?" asked Kate.

"Yes Ma'am" replied Swain as Buffer and Spider lifted up Mike and Swain and 2Dads lifted up Nav, as they walked out onto the deck Bomber appeared out of nowhere with Alexia as she watched her daddy being put into the ambulance.

"Mummy where is daddy going?" asked Alexia.

"Daddy has to go to the hospital to get better we will see him later" replied Kate as she held her daughter in her arms.

Mike was wheeled into surgery and didn't come out for several hours, Kate, Alexia and the rest of the crew waited for some news the silence was killing them and not knowing what was happening killed them even more.

Nav was first to come out of surgery ET racing to be by her bedside as she slowly started to wake up.

"Hey you're ok your in hospital" said ET.

"The boss I saw the boss" Nikki replied stressed knowing that the boss had been hit.

"Nikki he's in surgery now" replied ET putting Nav's mind at ease.

An hour later Mike finally came out of surgery, there were so many machines attached to him, the doctor made her way over to the crew.

"He's going to be fine" said the doctor, the crew letting out a cheer "but he will be in intensive care for the next 2 days just as a precaution" added the doctor.

The crew were happy now that they knew the Co was going to be fine they all headed down to the pub Bomber and Buffer staying behind.

"Kate I'll take Alexia you go see Mike" said Bomber.

"Thanks Bomber I'll be back soon" replied Kate.

Kate walked into Mike's room there we're so many machines, Kate slowly walked over to Mike and pulled up a chair resting her head his pillow and her hand on his, he slowly came back to reality squeezing Kate's hand she sat up quickly.

"Oh thank god" was all she could say.

"Are you ok" Mike replied his voice all raspy.

"I have someone who would like to see you" added Kate as Bomber and Buffer entered with Alexia.

"Daddy" squealed Alexia in excitement jumping onto her mums lap to hug her dad.

"Hey squirt" replied Mike, "I should be out here in a week or so, did you guys get shore leave?" asked Mike.

"Yeah we did a week's shore leave, I don't know how Kate did it" replied Buffer.

"You can thank commander Marshall for that, plus Hammersley is in for repairs" replied Kate.

Alexia went home with Bomber and Buffer leaving Kate to be beside Mike when a nurse walked in "ma'am I can bring a bed in for you if you want?" said the nurse.

"Yes thankyou that would be great" replied Kate she was tired but didn't want to leave Mike alone, the nurse returned with a blanket and a bed as she put it up against Mike's. "Thankyou" Kate said to the nurse as she left the room. Kate pulled the railing down as Mike put his arm around Kate as she drifted off to sleep.

Kate woke up in Mike's arms, Bomber was standing at the end of the bed with Alexia in her arms she was asleep, Bomber stood up placing Alexia down beside them as Mike slowly woke up.

"Hey Bomber how are you ?" asked Mike.

"I'm fine Sir how are you?" replied Bomber.

"Ah you know the usual" laughed Mike.

Mike turned his attention to Kate as Bomber left the room to get a coffee, kissing her on the cheek " how are you feeling" asked Mike.

"I'm fine just a bit tired" replied Kate.

Mike cupping Kate's cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. They both turned there attention to Alexia as she laid there fast asleep, peaceful, Kate resting in Mike's arms as she went back to sleep, she was exhausted.


	15. rebound

Chapter 15 Rebound 

Kate arrived at the hospital to take Mike home, Alexia couldn't wait to see her dad as she ran through the hospital to her dads room.

"Daddy" said Alexia.

"Squirt how are you " replied Mike as he picked up Alexia.

"Good daddy can we go home ?" Alexia asked.

"Yep lets go" Mike replied as he threw Alexia up into the air as she giggled. After an hour drive home Mike walked through the door the familiar smell hitting him, Alexia ran past him she had changed so much. It felt like just the other day he was holding his tiny baby and now she is running around Mike thought to himself.

Mike and Kate put on there whites and headed to there meeting with commander Marshall, they walked into his office with Alexia running over to hug Marshall, and to Mike and Kate's surprise she saluted him they all laughed as he saluted back, picking Alexia up as she sat on his lap.

"So Mike are you good to return to Hammersley, because we have something you might be interested in" asked Marshall.

"Yes Sir almost healed and I would rather be out on the water instead of being in that hospital" replied Mike.

"Good, and you will be happy to know Lieutenant Caetano is going to be fine she will return tomorrow" replied Marshall.

Hammersley left port at 0900 hrs en-route to intercept a large shipment of weapons heading to rebels in Papua New Guinea, Mike was glad to be back in the hunt.

Kate walked up onto the bridge with Alexia she was having a break after being up 19 hours straight she needed to see her daughters face, Alexia jumped up taking the helm while Kate was talking to Mike.

"So I was thinking after we get the weapons back we should go to your mum's place, I haven't seen her in a few years and I think she might want to met Alexia" Kate asked Mike.

"Yeah I haven't seen them in a couple of years either and Christmas is coming up so why don't we go down for Christmas" replied Mike.

Kate nodded in agreement, as she walked over to pick up Alexia to put her to bed, Kate started to walk down the steps when Mike yelled " ill be down in a minute".

"Ok, ill see you in a minute" Kate replied as she continued to walk down the steps.

When Charge said to Nav " you so can tell there a married couple" as they all laughed, Mike smiled.

"Nav you have the ship" Mike said as he walked down the steps.

"On the bridge navigator has the ship" Nav replied still giggling at Charge, they were acting like party clowns but it was some amusement to break the boredom.

Mike walked down to his cabin, stepping in he saw Kate reading to Alexia as he thought to himself "_and she was worried that she wouldn't be a good mother"_ as he sat down in his chair finishing of some paper work that had to be done, listening to Kate 's voice and the laugh of his daughter.

Kate sat on his rack watching Alexia as he sat behind her letting her fall onto him, Kate's eyes started to get heavier and heavier as she fell asleep in Mike's arms.

Mike pulled the blanket on top of her whispering in her ear " I'll be back soon" with a kiss on the head he left to head back to the bridge.

It was good timing on Mike's part as he walked up a message came through from Navcom, the FFV was in range and was 40 miles east of there position, they would intercept them in 2 hours that would give Kate at least an hour sleep.

Mike sat in his chair with his music on waiting for the FFV to come into range.

"Radar contact" Nav piped up.

"Got it on EOD" charge replied as Mike stared over at the screen.

"Got em" Mike said before grabbing his radio, "Do you hear the captain speaking we have spotted the FFV, 2Dads, Buffer , X, Spider and Bomber you will be on the boarding party, that is all" placing the radio down, he left the bridge to get Kate stepping into his cabin Kate was still asleep.

"Kate wake up your needed on the boarding party" said Mike, gently rubbing her arm to wake her up.

"Great" she mumbled in reply she was tired and didn't want to get out of bed, Mike laughing as she sat up in his rack.

"Just be careful we don't want a repeat of last time" he added walking over to shut the door, leaning down to kiss Kate passionately as if it would be the last time.

Kate stood up and headed down to the armoury still half asleep passing the galley she got a quick brew to at least wake her up a little bit, there would be no time to make errors on this mission.

The Rhib powered after the FFV, using the element of surprise sneaking up from the back.

Mike stood on the bridge staring through his night vision binoculars waiting to hear Kate's voice, and then at least he could put his mind at ease. The mission time had just hit 7 minutes and with no radio contact. Mike was starting to get worried and after 10 minutes the radio crackled into life. "Charlie 82 this is Thunder 82 come in over" it was Kate finally.

"This is Charlie 82 go ahead X" replied Mike.

"Sir we have the weapons more than we expected, we have found a large quantity of drugs and money" replied Kate.

"Nice work, Navcom will be happy, bring them onto Hammersley and leave a steaming party on board the boat" replied Mike.

15 minutes later Kate, Buffer and Bomber returned to Hammersley with the smugglers leading them down to austere.

"Nice work Kate " Mike said patting her on the back.

"Thankyou it was easier than we thought it would be" replied Kate as she headed down to the galley for a brew and some dinner.

Kate walked to Mike's cabin to check on Alexia but instead of watching her she fell asleep, Mike walked in to find Kate sound asleep, taking his paperwork he went into the seniors mess giving Kate some peace and quiet.

After 14 hours steaming home they reached port docking they handed over the weapons and smugglers and refuelled, unfortunately they still had another 3 weeks left of patrol and the crew couldn't wait until it was up. Kate walked up onto the bridge holding a box that contained Alexia's dog tags, calling Nav over to have a look and to take one of the tags.

"Nav I have something for you" as Kate opened the box handing one of the tags to Nav.

"Aw its sweet and the other one is for Bomber right?" asked Nav as she stared at the tags, pulling out her tags she added alexia's to her own chain.

They headed back out into the Arafura sea, destination unknown. Kate sat in the mess eating dinner when Mike walked in carrying Alexia, she was wearing a navy uniform with her name on it, everything kitted out. Kate laughed at the sight.

"You can thank Buffer for this" Mike laughed as he walked over to Kate sitting down.

Bomber headed up to the bridge for her watch, just as she reached the first step 2Dads jumped out in front of her scaring her to shred's, he was wearing a clown face and Bomber hated clowns they were a perfect match.

"You idiot" yelled Bomber as 2Dads stepped back.

"Chill Bomb, its just a mask" replied 2Dads.

"You will chill when I throw you over board" replied Bomber as she started to lighten up.

**a/n: **sorry guys this was a boring chapter I'm in the process of coming up some idea's lol but yeah I'm going to update in a couple of days sorry for the wait. 


	16. losing time

Chapter 16 Losing Time 

It had been another boring day on watch as the sun slowly descended below the horizon Bomber was coming off watch and heading down to fix dinner for the crew, Unaware Hammersley had been boarded Bomber was hit over the head leaving her unconscious.

Spider walked down to the galley finding Bomber bleeding, he carried her down to Swain, hoping she would be alright she was like a big sister to him, 20 minutes later Bomber came to.

"Its him he's back, I-I saw him" yelled Bomber.

"Spider go get the boss if he's on board were in trouble" replied Swain.

Spider ran to Mike not knowing who they were taking about relaying the message, Mike's reaction told the whole story.

"Bomber are you sure its him?" asked Mike.

"Sir I'm positive" replied Bomber.

"Sir who are you talking about?" asked Spider.

"Spider he goes by the name of Joel Parkinson last year, he and three others bordered HMAS Childers and attempted to blow the ship up, they stopped the attack but not before Parkinson killed three sailors, Parkinson and his men have been on the run since and I looks like its our turn to stop him" explained Mike, "The only thing I cant understand is why they didn't kill Bomber" added Mike.

Mike and Kate held a briefing letting the crew know of there current situation, posting personnel on guard out side the armoury.

"Kate I want all the Kevlar vest's out everyone is two wear one under there shirts, Parkinson will be armed and I'm not taking any chances" Mike ordered Kate.

They were on high alert Hammersley had turned into fort Knox, Kate wasn't going to take any chances taking Alexia were she went, these men were dangerous.

12 hours after Bomber had been attacked there was still no sign of Parkinson and with regular patrols he should have been spotted by now. Mike ordered a party to search the boat for explosives, leaving the bridge to check on Kate.

Kate stood on deck outside the bridge with Alexia, it was freezing outside as the wind blew against the ship, rocking it from side to side, he wrapped his arms around Kate reassuring her that everything was going to be ok.

Kate stood on the bridge listening to the sit-reps come in, before Mike made a brew run, just as he stepped off the bridge taking Alexia with him he heard footsteps coming from outside the bridge, no one was posted there, it was Jackson.

"Kate!" Mike yelled alerting her but it was to late as he heard gun shots echoing down the stairs.

He put Alexia down " sweetie run get uncle Pete" he whispered to Alexia, watching her run down the corridor, drawing his 9mm he could faintly here Kate moaning.

"Jackson give yourself up!" Mike yelled as he tried to get a look at Kate, all he could was hear blood stained pants, Buffer finally reached the bridge.

"Buffer I need you to get up onto the bridge, take the port side, 2Dads take starboard side got it ?" he ordered both nodding leaving Spider to watch his back.

It had been 5 minutes since Mike had heard anything, when suddenly he heard Buffer and 2Dads yelling.

"Australian Navy put the weapon, put the down!" the both yelled in unison, until he heard further gunshots.

Mike raced up onto the bridge seeing Kate and 2Dads on the ground bleeding. "Swain to the bridge at the rush" Mike yelled, by now everyone was aware of there current situation.

Jackson was handcuffed, the bullet had grazed the skin, but Mike would do more harm to him if he lost Kate.

"Kate! Kate! Can you hear me, wake up please!" Mike yelled tears streaming down his face, " WERE THE HELL IS SWAIN!" Mike yelled holding Kate in his arms her blood everywhere _"so much for bullet-proof vest's" _Mike thought to himself.

Swain finally made it to the bridge, checking Kate's pulse, it was a faint pulse but it was a pulse, Mike carried Kate to the wardroom .

"We have to do something she's lost a lot of blood" Mike blurted out in worry when Bomber walked into the room as Mike jumped up.

"Bomber Kate needs your help you are the same blood type as her can you give her blood?" Mike asked knowing she would say yes.

"Of course I will" Bomber replied.

Just as Bomber removed her shirt Kate flat lined, a deadly silence swept the room, Mike yelled at Kate.

"Don't you dare give up on me, you hear me!" he wasn't going to give up on her.

3 rounds of CPR had failed so far as Swain injected Kate with 7mg of adrenaline, it was now or never, the sound of a beating heart filled the room Mike and Swain sighing in relief. Bomber took her shirt off there was no time to bag Bombers blood, as Swain attached a tube leading from bombers arm into Kate's. Kate looked pale and weak, she was still holding on should wouldn't go down with a fight.

Mike walked in to see 2Dads sitting with Alexia keeping her occupied.

"You've just been shot and your entertaining my daughter, go get some rest" Mike said.

"Sir I'm fine its just a scratch, you should be in with the X" 2Dads replied. Mike left Alexia with 2Dads she was happy and he didn't want to upset her, and that's one thing Mike hated if anyone hurt his girls they would have hell to pay, and Jackson had just won front row seats.

Mike walked up onto the bridge, Kate's blood was unavoidable, he sat down in his chair when he heard a crunch below, standing up he looked down at his chair, there was a note in Kate's handwriting it had blood all over it….

"_Mike I had a feeling something would happen and well you know me I never miss a beat"_

Mike slightly amused even in the face of death Kate had a good sense of humour.

"_I heard Jackson at the last second and well I didn't have time to move, don't cry if I don't make, even in death there is beauty, I love you, forever, I always have and always will, Kate" _a single tear ran down his face as head read, he didn't want to believe what Kate had written, Kate was going to make it at all cost's.

Mike followed the laughter into the juniors mess, Spider and Buffer were putting up a plasma TV courtesy of a Indian man from there last port, Charge and the other sailors all laughing as they watched Buffer and Spider installing the TV, wires everywhere and none of them in the write ports. When 2Dads walked in with Alexia.

"No way you didn't" 2Dads said as Buffer quickly replied.

"We did, anyway the footy is on and the X loves the footy, think of it as a celebration". As Spider looked at him puzzled as he had to explain it to him.

"The X was going to watch the footy tonight and well she has missed the game to save our asses, so this game is for the X, are you following yet" Buffer replied.

Spider stood there thinking " oh yeah I get it now" Spider replied as they raised there coffee's and soft drink " the X!" the all yelled.

Mike held Alexia as he walked down to his cabin, it was bed time.

"Daddy is Mummy alright?" she asked in the small voice she had.

"Yes Mummy is going to be fine" Mike replied continuing as he read Alexia her bed time story, she laid her head down, and drifted off to sleep.

Nav stepped into Mike's cabin checking on Alexia "how is she?" asked Nav.

"Yeah she fine, listen can you sit with her I don't want her to be alone" Mike replied.

"Yeah sure sir, go check on Kate I'll be here if you need anything" replied Nav.

Mike walked down to the ward room, Kate hadn't improved since he last checked on her, she looked even weaker, he sat down beside her taking her hand in his, he rested his head beside hers, he wasn't going to leave her alone not now when she needed him the most. He fell asleep by her side, dreaming, nightmares flooding his mind as he woke up in a sweat and yelling Kate's name.


	17. first train home

I must say a big thanks to everyone who has followed my story, I'm just getting started. Kessiebabes thankyou again, thanks for all your reviews. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing :) 

Chapter 17 First Train Home

Hammersley was 15 minutes away from port, slowly they came into the port still in one piece, Mike stared at the docks looking for the ambulance it was becoming a regular thing for the ambulance to waiting them. The AFP's stepped onto the boat and collected Joel Parkinson, just as Mike and Swain were carrying Kate to the ambulance.

Alexia watched on as Mike got into the ambulance with Kate, Nav coming up behind her picking her up, Mike didn't want her to see Kate in that way.

They arrived at the hospital sirens and lights blazing, Kate was rushed into the hospital, as Mike watched her disappear through the doors, hours passed by without Mike hearing anything, as he sat in the waiting room his phone started to ring.

"Mike Flynn speaking" Mike answered the phone.

"Mike, its Marshall, I know this probably isn't the best time to be calling, but you have been crashed sailed" Marshall replied, and he was right he didn't want to hear those words.

"Sir I have only just got to the hospital, and they've just wheeled Kate in, and I don't want her to wake up alone" Mike replied trying to get out of it.

"I understand what your saying Mike, but you know the rules" replied Marshall sympathetically.

"Yes sir I'll recall the crew" replied Mike as he hung up the phone mad as a bull.

Mike arrived back at the ship furious as the crew boarded, Spider piped up "this is ridiculous just as we get back we are called back out, and to make things worse the X isn't here, we should be with her".

"I agree with you Spider" replied Bomber the ship was never the same when they were missing one of there crew.

Mike stepped up onto the bridge, he had calmed down a little bit now, "Sir we have the ship on radar and EOD, it appears that they have drifted and crashed onto the reef" said Nav, "Stop both engines" added Nav as Swain repeated them, the ship came to a stop.

Mike lead the boarding party as they approached the sinking ship, smoke billowing out of the engines as the three passenger jumped on board the smell of fuel was getting stronger and stronger, they had 30 seconds to get away from the boat before it would explode yelled Charge, they made it back to Hammersley when the ship exploded, the shockwave throwing the Rhib into the side of the ship.

Mike sat in the seniors mess with Alexia and Buffer eating lunch, Mike picked at his plate he was hungry but didn't want to eat, he couldn't get his mind off Kate.

"Mike, Kate is going to be fine" Buffer said not normally using his first name.

"Thanks Buffer, how long until we get back to port?" asked Mike.

"About 2 hours sir, Spider and Nav are up on the bridge and Charge is running the engines as fast as he can" replied Buffer.

Mike left the room leaving Alexia with Buffer as he headed for the deck were he stood looking out onto the ocean thinking, he put one of his headphones on as he listened to music.

Mike looked up at the stars thinking of Kate when he spotted 3 shooting stars, wishing and hoping Kate would pull through, so many time's he wished it was him instead of her.

Mike stood on deck for the remaining 2 hours staring and watching the stars, taking in the sea air and smell, the Hammersley had the luck of the Irish, someone or something was looking over them making sure they would get through it.

The city lights started to bleed through and the stars were no longer visible they were almost home, Mike didn't even think about changing as he ran off the ship as soon as they docked, running through the hospital in his grey camouflage uniform he stopped at the admin desk as a nurse approached him, two words came out of his mouth " Kate McGregor".

The nurse lead the way to Kate's room. Kate sat there wide awake staring at Mike as he walked over to be by her side, he gently picked up her hand kissing it, a smile slowly appearing on her face, covering up she was in pain.

" Parkinson is he dead?" asked Kate hoping Mike would say yes.

"No Kate I'm sorry the Feds have him now" replied Mike as the look of disappointment spread across her face like wild fire.

"Well is everyone ok" added Kate.

"Yes there fine stop worrying" replied Mike.

Three days later 

" I know light duties" Kate replied as Mike bugged her as he followed her down the hall, Kate couldn't wait to get back onto Hammersley and see her daughter.

Kate walked down the gangway saluting, when she was met by Bomber and Alexia.

"Mummy" yelled Alexia as she jumped into Kate's arms, making Kate laugh. She walked up on the bridge sudden flash backs coming back to haunt her, the pain and the sound of Mike's voice as he yelled out to her. Mike walked over to Kate placing his hand on her shoulder, jumping as he gave he a fright.

"You ok?" asked Mike.

"Yeah fine just thinking" replied Kate trying to get Parkinson off her mind.

The ships engines roared, Swain was at the helm, Hammersley powering out of port and into the blue. The day slowly went by, and for once it was a quiet day. Kate settled down in Mike's cabin it was fast approaching 9pm and it was bed time for her and Alexia, tucking her in she laid back in Mike's rack her eyes fighting to stay open until temptation was to much, her head hitting the pillow.

Mike walked into his cabin unaware Kate had fallen asleep in his rack, she had her back turned to him as he laid beside her, he was exhausted but that's what you get for being awake for 39hours straight, and once his head touched the pillow he also fell asleep.

Mike woke up tangled in Kate's arms, her warmth and comfort clouded his judgment but he knew he had to get up and so did she.

"Kate, Kate" Mike whispered, brushing the hair out of her face Kate woke up thinking something was wrong until she realised she was wrapped in Mike's arms, until they both were called to the bridge

"CO and XO to the bridge at the rush" Buffer called over the Pa.

"Buffer what is so important that had to get us both out of bed?" asked Mike annoyed he had only gotten 2 hrs sleep and Godzilla was about to be released.

"Sir, Navcom have informed us we have two boats of asylum seekers heading for Australia, and Navcom have tasked us to deal with it" replied Buffer.

"Great this is all we need" Mike replied " right set a course for them , how long until we reach them?" added Mike.

"5 hours Sir and they are currently they are currently 8 hours away from Darwin sir" replied Nav.

Mike headed for to the galley for a brew, tired and in need of caffeine.

Mike walked to his cabin the coffee having no effect on his body, he laid down in his rack, and drifted off to sleep.

4 hours later

Mike walked up to the bridge refreshed from a hot shower he saw Kate sitting in his chair, she whispered into his ear.

"Godzilla returns" whispered Kate as he saw the funny side to it. Ordering everyone to there stations Kate headed for the armoury to get her gear before she headed back to the bridge.


	18. between sheets

Chapter 18 Between Sheets

3 days passed slowly, making there normal route round the islands, Buffer walked up onto the bridge, requesting Hammersley anchor so the crew could have some R and R.

Kate, Alexia, Nav and Bomber went ashore they needed to get away from the ship, Bomber bringing a picnic basket, they laid on the beach relaxing. Laughing and joking and letting everything out, Kate watched Alexia playing in the sand, admiring her creativity.

Kate looked on, when she saw a Rhib heading there way, and to much of Kate's surprise Mike was driving, he jumped out of the Rhib leading Kate away from the girls, as they walked into the rainforest.

Mike and Kate walked on for quite sometime before Mike stopped, standing in front of her, they were alone and isolated, pushing her up against the tree, embracing her in a passionate kiss, before coming up for air.

"Mike" stated Kate as Mike brushed her lips with his finger stopping her from going any further, and once again he pulled her in.

Mike and Kate walked on a little further, coming across a waterfall.

"its beautiful" Kate replied to the look on Mike's face, they both took of their holsters as they headed in for a dip.

Mike admired Kate's figure before she dived underneath the water, coming up for air, Kate treading water in front of Mike, her lips millimetres away from his, teasing him, waiting, who would make the final move.

They laid on the rocks surrounding the waterfall, tangled in each others arms, the sound of the falling water and the native birds filled their ears, it was peaceful and relaxing.

It was fast approaching sunset, Kate and Mike stood on the beach watching the sun descend below the clouds that covered the horizon, pink and orange clouds streaked the sky, they often looked at the sunset watching it, it brought forward a new day.

"So what do u find on your little bushwalk?" asked Nav smirking waiting for Kate's reply.

"You know the usual bird watching, water falls" Kate replied unable to contain her smile.

"Oh the usual" replied Nav, picking up her coffee amused at Kate's answer she knew her to well.

2Dads walked up onto the bridge in an extremely happy mood whistling.

"Ok what have you done?" asked Bomber she read him like an open book knowing full well he was up to something.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that's all" replied 2Dads trying to conceal it.

"Yeah sure what ever you say" replied Bomber it was only a matter of time before she would find out what he had planned.

Bomber walked into her cabin, surprised and stunned, it was full of balloons _'how the hell does he do that'_ Bomber thought popping them one by one when she came across a black balloon, suddenly it popped cream going everywhere, Bomber was pissed it went all over her laptop and belongings finally it was payback time.

She stormed her way to Charge.

"I've had it, I need to get him back" Bomber stated.

Charge had no idea what she was talking about " huh get who back ?" Charge replied.

"2Dads who else" replied Bomber.

Charge stood there thinking unable to come up with anything.

"Laxatives?" offered charge.

"It could work but I need something better no offence" replied Bomber.

"Give me a couple of days to think and I promise it will be something good" replied charge as he walked off his mind was hard at work already. Bomber walked off satisfied project 2Dads was now in affect.

Mike sat in his chair up on the bridge looking out into the vast ocean before him, Swain was at the helm and Nav at her charts. Ro walked up onto the bridge, walking over to Mike he handed him a piece of paper, Mike sat there reading it concentrating, disappointment spread across his face like wild fire as he slowly read to the final letter…

Mike walked down to Kate's cabin, walking in he sat down on her rack " I'll get that paperwork done in a hour" Kate said.

"I'm not here for the paper work" replied Mike handing her the paper, an identical reaction to Mike's.

"We have been out here for 6 weeks already the crew are exhausted, I'm exhausted " replied Kate.

"I know Kate we will be rendezvousing with HMAS SUCCESS and we will get this over and done with" replied Mike placing his hand on Kate's shoulder before he left the room.

"Do you hear captain speaking, word in from Navcom, our patrol has been extended a further 3 weeks, sorry sailors, that is all". Everyone sighed and went back to work.

Hammersley ploughed through the rough seas, waves crashing against the ship before the bow sliced through the water, Ro sat at his desk talking to Navcom immediately hanging up and walking over to Mike.

"Sir that was Navcom, a group of backpackers have gone missing on an island just north of here, they were on a survival guide when they went missing" said Ro as he handed Mike the information.

"Thanks Ro, Nav set a course for Hinton Cove and X can you organise a shore party" asked Mike.

"Sir we will get there at first light" replied Nav keying in the co-ordinates into the computer.

Many hours later… X sat in the Rhib waiting to go ashore, all she could think about was getting off Hammersley and getting home into her own bed, felling the touch of Mike and hearing the laughter from Alexia. But all this was taking its toll on Kate, she was missing Alexia, not being able to hold her, Hammersley had been so busy lately Bomber and Nav were seeing more of Alexia than Kate was, at times she thought of a shore posting but that meant she would give Hammersley and the crew, they were her only family, she would miss all the crazy and unusual happenings on the ship and on missions.

They arrived on the island, the sand crushing beneath there feets as they walked into the rainforest looking for any signs of the missing backpackers, they walked for miles without any sign until they came across a bare patch of land hiding behind the scrub.

There were signs of a fire and boot prints stamped into the ground, they walked a little further coming across what appeared to be hoochies, all accounted for, things just weren't adding up.

It appeared they had abandoned camp but why, the same question running though everyone's head.

"Hammersley this is Bravo 82" Kate spoke into the radio.

"Bravo 82 go ahead" replied Mike.

"Sir we have found there camp site it appears to have been abandoned over" replied Kate.

"Abandon?" replied Mike he to starting to wonder what was going on. Buffer walked over to a tree noticing something engraved as he read through.. It read….

CROATOAN

"Sir Buffer has found an engraving on a tree, its fresh and I think Charge and Ro might want to have a look at this" added Kate.

Charge and RO walked through the rainforest reaching the tree they both looked at it…

"Oh no" both speaking in unison.

"What is it Charge" asked Kate is was something bad very bad…. This was just the beginning.


	19. the back door

Chapter 19 The Back Door

Charge backed away from the tree as RO quickly followed.

"Charge what is it?" asked Kate she was worried nothing scared Charge or alarmed him well not everything but this startled her.

"Ma'am CROATOAN it's a reference to a colony in America,_'the lost colony'_, they were settlers on a lone island just off the coast of North Carolina, when the ships came to check on the people, no one was found they couldn't find anyone on the island, the only thing found was a word carved on a tree CROATOAN, and to this day no-one and no trace of those people have been found" said Charge the fear in his voice was alarming Kate.

They immediately returned to the ship as Kate walked up onto the bridge to talk to Mike about the current situation, Mike sat in his chair as he listened to Charge tell him about the carving, his reaction similar to Kate's.

Mike ordered Kate to stay off the island until first light, he didn't want to risk his sailor's lives, if Charge's information was correct Hinton Cove was fast approaching to be just like Bright Island.

It was like bright island all over again but it was different this time, Charge sat in the sailors mess talking about the word 'CROATOAN', everyone was intrigued. If Chefo was here Charge and Chefo would have everyone running scared, but to Charge it troubled him either they would find the bodies of the backpackers or they would never find them at all.

As the sun slowly rose Kate was getting ready to go ashore once again, this time Charge came along. They reached the camp site spreading out, they were all heavily armed, walking through the forest there ears and eyes on full alert. Charge climbed up onto boulder looking out into the vast rainforest, when Charge saw what appeared to be a person.

"There!" Charge yelled alerting the others to his find as he watched them run after the person. They ran as far as they could until the reached the other side of the island, there was no one around it was silent, no birds, not even the sounds of crickets could be heard, it was still, silent.

They all stood on the beach looking out onto the ocean, when Kate heard a twig break, it had to be the person they were chasing but how they had run after him, they were right on his heals and then he just vanished, like he was just a ghost.

Kate swiftly turned around, Buffer also alerted to the sound he turned, running after the stranger, Kate had and eerie feeling that something wasn't right. They continued there pursuit and then he just vanished.

Kate really wanted to get off this island, her stomach was getting a bad feeling and that was enough for Kate. Leaving the island Charge was also relieved he was startled by this.

"How can 8 people just go missing this sort of thing just doesn't happen" said Charge as he got out of the Rhib.

"Well Charge I'd say recent events have just proved that Charge" replied Et.

Kate walked up onto the bridge telling Mike about the island.

"There's something about that island that isn't right" said Kate, " I mean we found the campsite abandon and then we find the word CROATOAN carved in a tree, that has to mean something" added Kate.

Something in Kate was urging her to solve this mystery but was it solvable Kate thought to herself.

Kate laid down in her rack dreaming, her dream was dark and cold, she was on Hinton cove, but it wasn't her, she was a backpacker, she was lying on the beach as a bright light approached it couldn't be a plane because it was to small, what was it?

Kate stood up as she walked towards the light it grew stronger and stronger, intense heat covered her body and then everything went black. She woke up screaming, the whole crew alerted to her.

Mike barged through the door.

"Kate are you ok?" asked Mike worried she never woke up screaming not since he had known her.

"I was there on the island, I was there!" replied Kate panicked and confused.

"What do you mean you were on the island, you on Hammersley Kate" replied Mike he was really worried about her now.

" I was there, is was one of the backpackers, it was a woman, she was on the beach and she saw a light or well I saw a light, it wasn't a plane because it was to small and then it got really hot and then pitch black and I woke up" replied Kate, clinging to Mike she was so scared, she was right there was definitely something wrong with that island.

Mike walked up onto the bridge when Nav walked over to him.

"How is she?" asked Nav, she was really worried about Kate.

"She's calmed down she's asleep now Swain is watching her" replied Mike as he saw the fear on Nav's face.

"She's right you know, there's something about this island that just doesn't add up" replied Nav.

"Yes and that's what worries me Nav" replied Mike as he stepped up and out onto the port side of the ship. They were currently anchored 2km off shore, Mike stared out looking at the island.

Dawn soon approached and Mike was just about to head down to see Kate when Buffer stopped him.

"Sir I have an idea" Buffer said handing him heat detecting camera's.

"This?" replied Mike, he didn't even think of it " how many do we have?" added Mike.

"Ah counting that one sir, we have eight, they are fully operational and ready to go" replied Buffer with a smile on his face " they cant hide from this" added Buffer, he was ready to go.

Mike continued on his way, stepping into the ward room where Kate was still asleep.

"How is she Swain" asked Mike, as he picked up her hand holding it.

"She better sir, I gave her a sedative so she could sleep, she was a bit shaken up when you brought her to me but she calmed down eventually, I think she should sit the next shore party out she needs to rest Sir" replied Swain.

"Trust me she will be, anyway we have a new plan, Buffer is going to use heat seeking camera's, so that will detect any trace of heat, at least we will be able to find that person that we have been running after" replied Mike, he was proud of Buffer and his idea.

Buffer stepped onto the island accompanied by 2Dads, Bomber, Et, Charge, Swain, Spider and RO. This time they had a better chance of getting somewhere.

They spread out across the land looking into there camera's, hour and hours went by and still they had nothing. Buffer called it, walking back to the Rhib when Bomber picked up a heat signature, foot prints heading up to the beach and then to the north. They followed it for 2 km and then it disappeared, which was very unusual.

"This is weird its as hot as anything there and it heads that way and then stops, it doesn't make sense" said Bomber.

She was as confused as everyone else. She pointed the camera at the ground where the next footprint should have been, they stood in there same position for a further 15 minutes when a foot print appeared in the sand as well as a heat signature.

" Swain this is just weird, now 15 minutes ago that was clear and now its hot as" said Bomber pointing the camera at the ground. When a woman appeared in front of them.

" Get off this island now, its not safe get off now" said the stranger, the sailors not knowing what to make of it as Buffer radioed in, when the woman disappeared into the forest, Bomber curiously pointed her camera where the woman previously stood there was no heat signature.

" Hammersley this is Buffer over" said Buffer listening to the static waiting for a reply.

"This is Hammersley go ahead" replied Mike.

" Sir we have just seen one of the backpackers, she warned us to get of the island and that it wasn't safe over" replied Buffer awaiting his orders Bomber and Swain argued in the background.

" Look there should be signature" said Swain as Bomber argued back.

"Yes but I wasn't getting one off that woman" replied Bomber as Buffer yelled at them.

"Ok Buffer return to the ship immediately" replied Mike, he wanted them off the island heeding the strange woman's words for now.


	20. black box

Chapter 20 Black Box

Buffer returned to the ship stepping off the Rhib, Bomber and Swain where still arguing when Mike walked up to Buffer.

"So is that all she said get off the island it isn't safe" said Mike as he repeated what Buffer had told him.

"Yes sir and she was very clear and once she said that she ran into the forest and she was gone and then we left" replied Buffer as they walked through the ship heading to Kate's cabin, they knocked, Kate letting them in.

"Kate that woman in your dream describe her" asked Mike.

"She was about 5'5, brown hair, ring on her left hand, and a scar on her forearm" said Kate as Buffer looked at Mike nodding, Kate was right and her dream was a message.

"What is it, did you find one of them?" asked Kate waiting for an answer Mike sat beside down beside her.

"Kate, Buffer saw a person on the island and that person was the woman in your dream, she warned Buffer to stay off the island and that it wasn't safe" said Mike as Kate started to grip Mike, there was some sort of connection between Kate and the woman and it scared Kate.

Mike walked up onto the bridge, surprised to see Kate she look so tired and stressed. "Kate you need to rest" said Mike trying to get her off the bridge and down to her cabin.

"What I need is to get on that island, now there is a connection with this woman and me and now I keep having her dreams, now you tell me why I shouldn't be worried, I need to go onto the island to speak with her" said Kate trying to persuade Mike to let her go and after all these years he couldn't resist in the end Kate got her way.

Kate geared up and stepped onto the Rhib she waited to lowered into the water, Buffer watching her back they stepped onto the island when the woman appeared out of nowhere.

"You came back I told you not to come back" the woman said she was not happy to see Buffer but Kate on the other hand she was extremely happy.

"I keep having this dream about you what happened on this island do you know what happened here?" Kate asked "what is your name?" she added.

"My name is Dianne Holmes, we were on a survival camp and three days in something wasn't right, stuff from our camp was going missing and so were the people, on the forth night Mike twin sister Shelly and I were sitting on the beach and there was this light" Dianne explained, " yes I know about the light it was hot and then it went black and I woke up" added Kate as Dianne agreed, " well what you didn't see was that it was boat it had large lights on it pointing down at us as the heat was unbearable and then I don't remember anything but there is a man in the caves around to the south he's still alive just you need to get to him fast" Dianne said before she ran off disappearing into the forest like before.

Kate and Buffer ran to the Rhib speeding around to the south to the caves.

"This guy he would've had have seen us why didn't he signal" asked Kate

"I don't know Ma'am maybe he thought the ship had come back for him but what would the ship want with backpackers" replied Buffer as he pointed at the caves.

"There Ma'am" said Buffer, there he was the mystery man that had been running circles around them, unconscious the put him onto the Rhib and took him back to Hammersley.

Swain stood on deck waiting for Buffer and Kate to get back, they carried the man to the ward room, putting him down on the table Swain and Bomber getting to work straight away, drips and needles going everywhere Kate left the room as her stomach started to turn heading to the bridge to inform Mike, she took the last step up onto the bridge when Mike started to walk over to her when she fainted, falling into his arms. Mike stared down at Kate, she was exhausted he carried her down to his cabin were Alexia was asleep, laying her down he placing a kiss on her cheek and brushing the hair out of her face he left to see Swain.

Mike walked down to the ward room were Bomber and Swain were still attending to the mysterious man who was still unconscious.

"Swain?" said Mike looking at the man.

"Sir, he is severely dehydrated he should wake up soon and then we can.." but before Swain could finish his sentence an explosion could be heard, the ship rocking from side to side as the after shock hit them. Mike ran up onto the bridge looking over at the island there were flames and secondary explosions one after the other. Mike looked through his binoculars when he saw a woman standing on the beach pointing at different parts of the island until were she once stood exploded, hearing the scream of Kate Mike immediately ran to her. Waking up Alexia along with half of the crew Kate laid in Mike's rack crying, she had had the worst nightmare, Dianne had given her the information she needed.

"Kate" yelled Mike as he ran to his cabin, "what's wrong?" he added.

"The island its gone Dianne is gone but I know where the ship is and I know what they are doing to the backpackers" replied Kate as she cried in Mike's arms "its horrible I know what they are doing" she repeated.

"Kate were are they ?" asked Mike as he attempted to calm her down.

"120 miles south of our position" Kate replied pulling herself together she picked up Alexia, as she tried to calm her down she put her back to bed and headed topside.

"Nav I need u to plot a course to Tilly Reef is about 120 miles south of here" said Kate as Nav got her charts together before she keyed in the co-ordinates, they wouldn't reach the vessel until 0700 hours the next day until then Mike ordered Kate to get some rest before he headed down him self.

Kate laid in Mike's arms, she didn't want to be alone in case she had another nightmare, they were ruling her life at the moment. Mike covered Kate with his thick blanket rubbing her arms, as she slowly drifted to sleep, 'hopefully it would be a peaceful dream' Mike thought to himself, Kate was shaken enough by the island and the dreams weren't helping.

Mike woke up a few hours late wet, Kate was sweating she was having another nightmare, her blood was pumping and her heart raced at million miles an hour, Mike laid beside her reassuring her everything would be alright except this time when Kate woke up she didn't scream she laid there stunned. Her face was blank of emotions which worried Mike.

"Kate" asked Mike " Kate are you ok?" he added there was no reply "Kate can you hear me?" he said the worry in his voice very noticeable, when she finally turned to him.

"I just had the worst nightmare" replied Kate turning to Mike who had a towel in his hand " how far away are we?" added Kate.

"Were about 45 miles away from tilly reef, why?" asked Mike,

"Because we need to get there sooner those backpackers are in a lot of danger we don have much time" replied Kate getting up as she headed for the shower.

"What sort of danger are they in?" asked Mike the worry started to fill his body once again.

**A/N: **hahaha another cliff hanger lol ill get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Zara xx


	21. dreamtime memories

Chapter 21 Dreamtime Memories

"Kate talk to me, what is going on?" Mike asked as he walked after her as he took hold of Kate's arm, stopping her from walking any further. "what is going on?" said Mike repeating himself.

Kate turned to face Mike the fear on her face, and the sound of her voice said it all " do you really want to know honestly?" replied Kate, Mike nodding, " the ship goes by the name of molten hardy, remember seeing on the side of the ship research vessel, there using the backpackers as lab rats"

Replied Kate, thought back a few months ago when they came across the organs in the water, truly disgusting but this was worse and Kate knew it. Kate walked up onto the bridge, Mike allowing her to sit down in his chair, while he stood beside her holding her hand. Many hours passed, finally coming into range the radar sounded into to life.

"Radar contact" yelled Nav, Kate stood up and made her way to the EOD.

"Sir its them" replied Kate he hopes started to brew, if there was a chance Kate could save the backpackers she would, this had hit home and she wasn't going down with out a fight.

Everyone ran around like chooks with there heads cut off, scrambling to there respective positions Kate started to walk down the stairs when Mike pulled her up.

"Kate be careful, if there is any sign of trouble get out of there I don't want you to risk your life and everyone else for that mater" said Mike sending a look she had received many times before.

"Mike I'm going wether you like it or not, I have to finish this, I made a promise to Dianne, and I'm not about to break it" replied Kate leaving Mike standing were she once stood.

Kate walked in to get her gun and vest when Buffer stoped her, " Kate are you sure you're ok to do this?" asked Buffer, he rarely used her first name and doing nothing to correct him she nodded and continued get ready, and this time she put an extra two layers in her Kevlar vest just to be sure.

It took her less than 3 minutes to get ready and Kate wasn't wasting anytime, she needed to get onto that ship.

The Rhib roared after the ship, chasing it, as it bounced through the waves. Mission time had just reached 8 minutes and they were fast approaching the ship, it was only a matter of time.

Kate stepped up onto the carrier immediately coming under fire, Hammersley was not far behind, as the surged into life. Bullets and shrapnel flew everywhere, as Kate tried to make her way below Buffer covering her back. " Hammersley this is Sierra 82 I'm in" said Kate over the radio, the sound of guns echoed through the ship.

Kate and Buffer slowly made there way through the ship until the came across a freezer, Kate need to know what was in there, opening the doors the smell of rotting meat hit them in an instant. " disgusting" was all Kate could say before her stomach started to turn, pressing on unable to find any trace of the backpackers.

They walked down a long thin corridor, when they came across a bulkhead with a medical sign on it, final they were getting somewhere. Kate lead the way opening the hatch, they both stepped inside. They both couldn't believe the sight that stood before them. On two tables laid two backpackers, they were white as ghost, Kate and Buffer each feeling for a pulse unable to find one, they looked around the room a little more, when Kate heard a knocking coming from behind her there stood Dianne.

"Were are they do you know where they are" asked Kate but Dianne stood there silent, she was still, dormant. Until all she did was point and then she vanished, only Kate could see her.

"Ok Buffer this way" said Kate as she lead the way, leading them down to same corridor, Dianne appeared once more pushing them in the final direction.

Bursting through the door there lay on the cold metal ground were the remaining backpackers, The gunfire slowly stared to subside. "Hammersley this is sierra 82 over" said Kate as she listened to the static awaiting a reply or at least the sound of Mike's voice .

" This is Hammersley go ahead Kate" replied Mike relieved to hear her voice.

" Sir we have found them we only have 5 survivors we need Swain over here now" yelled Kate making sure Mike heard her.

Launching the port side Rhib, Swain and Bomber ran down to Kate, she didn't want to be around the backpackers, when they woke up.

Hours later Kate stood in the galley fixing her self something to eat and it looked like she would be doing dinner at this rate. Bomber and Swain still hadn't left the backpackers they were in an even worse condition when they were brought aboard Hammersley and still they continued to deteriorate.

As Kate had thought earlier she prepared dinner, Mike lending her a hand it was nothing fancy. Snags, bread, mash potato and pumpkin simple and easy. All the sailor's had a laugh when they got there dinner it was an unusual sight the captain and xo making dinner, It was something that would only happen on Hammersley.

Five days later and they returned to port, and by now the back packers were almost well again except for one a young woman who still hadn't woken up. Kate stared at her, she looked familiar, but from where?

She couldn't put her finger on but her train of thought was interrupted by Swain.

" Ma'am how are you feeling, no more nightmares?' asked Swain curiously.

" No thank god, I have actually had 2 days of full sleep no nightmare no nothing" replied Kate. Mike walked up behind Kate they were off duty and they finally had some shore leave and in 3 weeks it would be Christmas time, Hammersley was hoping they wouldn't get the patrol.

Kate picked up her rucksack as well as Alexia's, the past few weeks had been a little to much for Kate all she wanted to do was sleep, and by sleep no nightmares. They all headed to the pub a well earned drink was in order round after round, the night was just getting started by 2Dads of course starting the shots starting with tequila Mike and Kate separating themselves from the others.

"Kate are you ok, I mean after the past couple of weeks you should be exhausted" said Mike as she stared out onto the beach. Sipping her wine she said nothing and continued to stare out into the vast ocean until he placed his hand on her shoulder startling her she brought him into a head lock until she realised it was him releasing her grip.

"I'm sorry I zoned out for a second" replied Kate looking at Mike, he was worried about her and she saw that in his eyes, they slowly stepped back into the bar, Mike made his way over to Buffer.

" Hey Buffer can I ask you a favour?" asked Mike.

"Yeah sure boss what is it?" replied Buffer before he looked over at Kate and looked back at Mike, " boss take Kate home, Alexia can stay with me and Bomber " replied Buffer picking up Alexia's gear and placing it with his, he watched Kate and Mike leave the bar before picking up Alexia, " Alexia you sleeping at Uncle Pete and Aunty Bombers place tonight is that ok?" he said to Alexia as she nodded in reply, " guys were heading off enjoy the drinks" Buffer yelled as all the half drunk sailors yelled back, they left the bar and headed home.

Kate stepped in the door, Mike following close behind carrying her stuff she walked into the bathroom turning on the taps, as the bathroom started to fill with steam Kate slipped into the bath soaking her aching muscles, before she was joined by Mike, bringing a glass of white for Kate and a red for himself, she rested he head on his collar-bone, the tension slowly starting to leave her body, as Mike massaged her shoulders, she slowly started to drift to sleep and that was he queue to get up and into bed. Mike laid her down on the bed before covering her with her thick doona, he slid into bed himself, both tangled in each others arms, the warmth, the comfort, it was soothing, Kate didn't feel so alone anymore. She drifted off to sleep becoming trapped in her mind she dreamed, until it became a dream no more…. Dianne was back…

" You promised you would save her, you promised" she yelled at Kate and then she woke up…

a/n sorry guys I had to do this again lol.. I'll wrap it up next chapter and then we can get onto another topic lol and Bomber will finally get 2Dads back but at what cost?…


	22. back to the start

Thank you spiked12/paige for your help you made me laugh. Ty everyone

Chapter 22 Back To The Start 

" Kate your fine, calm down" said Mike, Kate was screaming, " you had another dream didn't you?" added Mike.

"She said I promised to save her and as far as we know we got every backpacker I'm sure of it" said Kate rethinking the week that had just passed until she realised the woman she was watching depart Hammersley it had to be her sister.

Either she was dead or in a very bad condition.

Kate arrived at the hospital the next morning to check out the backpackers, she only counted 4, looking around the room she couldn't see the young woman. Kate walked around the ward looking for the woman until a nurse pulled her up.

"ma'am can I help you?" asked the nurse.

"ah yes you can, um there was a woman bought in her the other day with the group of backpackers in room 4d, can you tell me where she is?" asked Kate as her mind was preparing her for the worst news ever possible.

" ma'am I'm afraid she didn't make it" replied the nurse, as Kate's heart dropped into the never ending abyss. Thanking the nurse she left heading back to Hammersley.

Kate sat in her room looking at the mountain of paper work that needed to be completed, but one report stood out from the rest Hinton cove. She sat there looking at it, starting to write her account of events, after almost a thousand words Kate was satisfied, taking her paper work home. Mike walked into the lounge room to find Kate covered in paperwork.

"you do know shore leave is supposed to be a break" said Mike bringing Kate her wine.

"yeah I know but if I get it done now I won have as much when we go back and plus I needed something to take my mind off things" replied Kate "and Dianne's sister didn't make it" she added continuing with her paperwork.

Mike left Kate to alone to be with her thought but taking half her paperwork with him.

Meanwhile back on Hammersley Bomber and Charge were setting up the ultimate prank was under way.

"Charge its clear ok go, go, go" whispered Bomber as charge followed close behind.

"hey which bed is it" asked Bomber looking in each rack coming across the photos above one bed in particular signalling charge "this one" whispered Bomber

"this should do what do you reckon" replied Charge as they filled 2Dads bed with rotten fish, giving each a high five before they snuck out.

He was due back on the ship at any time as the waited nearby waiting for his reaction.

2Dads waltzed onto the ship, happy and unaware what laid beneath his bed sheets, he laid down in his rack his sense and smell consumed by the awful stench coming from the fish, lifting up his sheets gagging he instantly knew who was behind it.

"BOMBER !" yelled 2Dads as they both snuck out of the closet laughing and giggling like two little school kids, heading for the galley still laughing, Nav was walking down to the galley when she saw charge and Bomber giggling.

"what's so funny" asked Nav, both stopping and standing still.

"nothing ma'am Bomber was just telling me a funny joke" replied charge.

"ok if you say so and charge I need the boys to check on the starboard engine its making a funny noise" replied Nav just as she walked into the galley to fix herself a brew.

" yes ma'am I'll get right on it" replied charge as he walked off smiling.

Nav fixed herself a brew and headed back up to the bridge, her watch had only just started.

10 DAYS LATER

Kate walked up onto the bridge, they were two hours out of kanga ton island, tasked to deliver relief aid to the community. The island had a very bad reputation, it was a natural disaster zone and was full of rebels.

"ok we deliver the gear and then we get out got it" said Kate they had a time window of 1 hour and then they would leave.

"aye ma'am" replied the sailors.

Buffer and Kate jumped up onto the pier, the other sailors quickly following, just as Buffer placed his box on the ground rebels appeared on the wharf out of no where. Guns and machete's blazing, Buffer looked around the wharf unable to find Kate and Bomber, looking up they each had machetes and guns pointed at them.

"put the weapons down!" yelled Buffer.

"go away you leave" the rebel.

Buffer looked at Kate giving him a nod, when the rebels opened fire, Buffer returned fire discharging is 9mm. Taking down the rebel as the others backed away.

"X!" yelled Buffer running over to his injured sailors.

"Buffer ?" replied Kate dazed blood running down the side of her face.

They reached the ship getting there injured on board, Mike ran down to the ward room when he saw Kate lying on the bed beside Bomber.

"sir she's going to be fine its just a deep cut to her head and a grazed leg that's all" said Bomber while she wrapped up Kate's head.

" but she will need a ct scan when we get her home" added Swain while he walked past the room.

" and you will be happy to know the other sailors just have some minor cuts and bruises" said Bomber leaving the room.

Alexia sat up in the captains chair watching the seas, holding up a pair of binoculars of her own spotting something in the water, something that didn't belong.

" uncle Pete what's that in the water" said alexia as she pointed out to sea, she had become one of the crew, Kate had been teaching her all about the navy she had grown so much in the past months, Buffer pulling up the image on the EOD shocked at what he saw, calling for Mike over the pa.

"co to the bridge at the rush" said Buffer as he looked back out the window watching the object bob in the water.

a/n what's in the water?


	23. the water

Thank you kessiebabes for your help finally the creative juices are flowing again.

Chapter 23 The Water 

"Starboard 40 revolutions 2000" yelled x as they desperately steered the ship away from the object.

"Starboard 40 revolutions 2000 Ma'am" repeated Swain, just as Kate picked up the radio.

"BRACE, BRACE, BRACE, BRACE!" yelled Kate as the crew clung to the ship, holding on for dear life.

Hammersley narrowly missing it by metres, the crew all wanting to know what they had missed rushed up onto the deck as they watched it float in the water.

" Ok Charge get the boys, and get it out of the water we cant leave it there" said Mike, walking over to Kate as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You were right u know this was only the start, now we have found this, we cant just let it go" said Mike in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah well this has just proved it there is a ring, this isn't a one off, look I'll inform Navcom and I'll do up the paper work" replied Kate as they watched a backpacker and all the camping gear being pulled up onto the ship.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this" said charge as he walked up onto the bridge RO following close behind.

"Yeah I know what you mean" replied RO as he walked over to his station checking his emails.

Kate sat in the seniors mess with alexia doing her paper work and talking to commander Marshall.

"Look Sir we found another body, and more camping gear this has to connected to Hinton Cove" said Kate frustrated and annoyed.

" _Yes Kate I know that, it appears that there have been backpackers going missing for about 3 months all from Hinton cove" _

" But sir why weren't we told about this before" replied Kate annoyed it had to be the AFP's.

" _The federal police didn't want to alarm anyone, but we are liaising with them now" _

" Yeah and we all know how useful they are" replied Kate, looking up she saw Mike leaning on the door watching her.

" _Well Kate, we don't have a choice, but they would like to speak with you and the crew and they will brief you"_

" Yes Sir look I have to go I'll call you back later" replied Kate, hanging up the phone, she looked over at Mike he was still standing in the same position.

" What did Marshall have to say" asked Mike, as he sat down beside Kate.

" Well the feds are involved now, and when we get back to port they will brief us and the crew" replied Kate, sighing and annoyed she looked over at Alexia in an attempt get her mind off everything that was bugging her.

" Well we all now how reliable the feds are" replied Mike both laughing as they looked back at Alexia.

Kate had almost finished her mountain of paperwork when Mike called her to the bridge.

" You called" said Kate, walking over to Mike as he handed her the phone.

" It's Marshall he wants a word with you"

" What now?" replied Kate

"Yes now!"

" Lieutenant McGregor speaking" said Kate, she really didn't want to talk to Marshall but her orders were clear.

" _Ah Kate, change of plans the feds are going to rendezvous with you on your way out" _

"yes sir got it, has the co been informed?" replied Kate

"_Yes he has now u will only be in port for 36 hrs"_

" Ok sir" replied Kate before she hung up.

Hammersley was 4 hours away from port before Mike and Kate had a chance to sit down, " so how's your day been" Mike whipped out as they both laughed, all Kate waned right now was the warmth of Mike and the smell of her house as well as break and a hot shower.

Hammersley slowed into port they had been out on a 4 week patrol and with the discovery of another backpacker it looked like they would be out for another 4-5 week patrol again.

Kate and Mike walked into the house Alexia running ahead of them of course like she did every time she got home, and after her time at Mike's mum and dads she was even more energetic, but after weeks at sea who wouldn't be glad to be home.

They each had the showers and headed for the pub for dinner, arriving the crew had already ordered and were settling down out in the garden, something the booked every time they were there for dinner, it was so peaceful and relaxing in the garden. They all sat down eating there dinner, when Bomber spoke up.

" So what's happening with the backpackers x?" asked Bomber asking the question that was on every ones mind.

" Well we have been tasked with the duty of finding out what happened and we will be escorting the feds to the island" replied Kate.

" Huh well you of all people know how useful they are look at the bright island debarcle" replied charge as he told Bomber all about what happened.

" Well with us on it I think we will find out for our selves, the feds were a big help last time, not" replied Mike sarcastically.

They slowly finished there dinner and got on with there shore leave, leaving Bomber, Buffer, Alexia, Kate and Mike at the pub talking. It had just ticked over to 10pm and Alexia was fast asleep on Kate's lap when they called it a night, heading home to there beds were in Bomber and Buffer's case they had to be on watch in a few hours, they were lucky enough to get a few hours off the boat.

The night slowly passed for them as the sun slowly rose above the clouds that once hid it, and it was time for bed. Heading to there racks they were greeted by the sight of 4 federal agents ignoring them as they walked pass, they both collapsed in there racks finally getting the 40 winks they had been waiting for all night.

Kate and Mike arrived back on the ship refreshed and ready to go, although Kate hated were they were about to head to, she stepped onto Hammersley saluting and heading down to her cabin to get changed. stepping up onto the bridge she saw the 4 federal agents waiting for her and Mike, two faces she knew, it appeared that agent Turnball and Murphy.

"Ah just the faces I wanted to see" Kate said sarcastically bringing a smile to Mike's face.

"Likewise" replied Murphy.

Kate and Mike sat in the seniors mess for 2 hours being briefed on the current situation and what they knew.

" Wow that's was the worst briefing I've been to since ADFA honesty" said Kate as Mike nodded in agreement.

Hammersley would set sail in just under 2 hours, where they would drop off there federal friends and begin there investigation, something Kate wasn't looking forward to, she never wanted to set foot on that island ever again and she had just been handed the task of going back, sending a shutter down Kate's spine when she even dared to think about it. The island was trouble.


	24. this island

Chapter 24 This Island 

Hammersley approached Hinton cove and was almost ready for anchor, a terrifying shutter descended down Kate's spine as they anchored the ship.

" Are you ok about going ashore Kate" asked Mike.

"Yeah I'm fine I just want to get this over and done with" replied Kate as she got her gear on, ready to go ashore.

Buffer jumped out of the RHIB pulling it up onto the beach were it could rest, Kate slowly got off putting one foot on the island. Walking up the beach as she led the feds to the campsite, slowly making there way through the forest they reached the camp, shocked at there discovery.

"Papa 82 this is Echo 82 over" said Kate the worry in her voice had returned.

"This is papa 82 go ahead Kate" replied Mike hearing the worry in Kate's voice he headed down to the armoury getting his gear on and another RHIB in the water.

" We have found another camp site set up were we found the last one" replied Kate.

"I'm coming over I'll be there in 15 minutes keep searching" replied Mike as he waited for the RHIB to lower into the water.

"Copy that Echo 82 out" replied Kate, as they continued searching, looking for any trace, but, it was like before it had been abandon. They searched the whole island and found no trace of the backpackers.

Kate leant against an old gum tree painful memories flooded her mind, as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, drawing her out of her head and back into reality.

" They were here Mike, they were here" said Kate as she started to cry, Mike pulling her in, when Murphy walked over Buffer.

"What's that all about?" asked Murphy

" There married now, and that little girl you saw on Hammersley that's there daughter" replied Buffer " and this island has been a bit much for her" he added, leaving Murphy stunned.

Kate walked around the camp looking in each tent when she came across a teddy and a photo, she looked down at it noticing a small child in the photo she handed it to Mike, as her fears started to become a reality. They were looking for children as well as adults.

Kate's mind was now spinning in circles, thinking of possible outcomes, search patterns and anything that involved the backpackers. Kate stepped back up onto the ship, Alexia stood there waiting for her mum to reach her, jumping into her arms, instantly cheering Kate up and putting a smile on Mike's face.

Kate and Mike headed to the galley passing the juniors mess, the laughter and humour was unmissable, as they walked to the seniors mess, Buffer and Nav sat beside Alexia as they ate there dinner, Kate sat there poking and prodding at hers, she was hungry but couldn't eat.

Meanwhile in the juniors mess 2Dads took the opportunity to discuss his latest prank involving Bomber, unaware charge was partially behind the prank Bomber pulled on him. Charge left the mess and headed to the galley pulling Bomber aside.

" Check your computer keys 2Dads has done something to it" said charge as he warned Bomber.

" Come on then" replied Bomber, they both stepped inside her cabin checking her computer, when Bomber dropped her tea towel on the keys,

"Its stuck I cant get it off" said Bomber as she tried to pull the towel off the computer keys.

"Superglue" replied charge, as Bomber found her packet of glue opened and one missing. Dragging Charge into 2Dads cabin she returned the favour placing superglue on his computer lid and keys.

"That will teach him to mess with me" said Bomber, she then happily returned to the galley as if she hadn't left.

Kate and Mike turned in for the night, putting Alexia to bed Kate stood beside Alexia's rack, "this has been a ride" said Kate as she stared down at Alexia.

"Yeah it has for you more than me it has" replied Mike grabbing hold of Kate's hand.

" There has to be an explanation to why these people are going missing" replied Kate.

" Well hopefully we will find something this time, I mean we have more to go on this time, now that we have access to the feds, we have information we didn't have before Kate" replied Mike as he tried to reassure Kate.

" Yeah maybe but its different this time, that little girl in that photo, she couldn't been more than a year older than Alexia" replied Kate " I need to find this girl if not for my sake for hers" added Kate the desperation in Kate's voice alarmed Mike.

Kate laid down in her rack her room was only a few metres from Mike's, she couldn't sleep and neither could Mike that photo had snapped something in both of them, neither knew what but something had, the tossed and turned until Kate could no longer stand it, getting up she headed to the galley, staring at Mike as she walked in her made her a brew.

"Cant sleep either?" said Mike as Kate nodded in reply, as she walked over to Mike, wrapping his arm around her shoulder they headed to the mess and put on the TV, the coffee had an opposite affect on both of them as they fell asleep in each others arms, only to be woken a few hour later by Buffer.

Kate, Mike, Buffer, Bomber and 2Dads headed back onto the island accompanied by the feds, collecting all the gear from the camp, and conducting another sweep of the island.

Mike walked up onto the bridge when Nav approached.

" How's she holding up?" asked Nav she had barely seen Kate since they had left port.

"No good, this time its different, we found a photo on the island of a little girl not much older than Alexia, it threw Kate" replied Mike as he filled her in.

" Look I have a search area from where we found the body and with current and wind our search area is there its approximately a 200 mile radius" replied Nav.

" That's a huge area any way we can reduce it?" replied Mike as he stared down at the map.

"Sorry boss but I suggest we take half the search area and get coastguard to do the rest its far more reliable" replied Nav, as she recalculated the area.

" Ok ill get onto to Navcom, plot a course and get us there as fast as you can" replied Mike, leaving the bridge he headed down to Kate's cabin.

"Kate?" said Mike knocking on her door, he heard a faint 'come in' as he entered, " Kate, Nav has a search area plotted I just thought you might want to know" added Mike as Kate laid in her rack, She didn't look to good either. "Kate are you ok?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead she was sweating, Mike picked up the phone to call Swain when he walked past Kate's cabin.

"Swain I need your help" said Mike calling Swain in, as he checked her over.

" Sir she's funning a fever I need to get her to the wardroom now" said Swain as Mike picked Kate up, gently placing her down on the bed, Swain got to work.

"Has she been sleeping sir?" asked Swain

" No she hasn't not since we returned here she was exhausted last night but she fell asleep for about 2 hours last night that's it and she hasn't been eating much lately either, what's wrong Swain?" asked Mike

" Sir it could be a number of things exhaustion, the flew I don't know" replied Swain as he rattled off a number things it could be. " I think its exhaustion as you sad she hasn't been eating which has deprived her body of vitamins and nutrition which can make you sick" replied Swain as he placed an iv in Kate's arm.

"Ok thanks Swain just do what you have to do I'll be up on the bridge I need to talk to Navcom" replied Mike just as he was leaving the room.


	25. if not here than where

Chapter 25 If Not Here Than Where 

Mike walked up onto the bridge hold a mug of coffee, how he wished Kate was standing beside him, his mind racing, unable to free Kate from his mind.

" Sir Navcom for you" said Nav handing the phone over to Mike.

" Flynn" said Mike taking a sip out of his coffee.

" Ah Mike Marshall here, ah how far away are you until you reach the search area" asked Marshall as he paced around Navcom.

" Were are approximately 8 hours out, Sir" replied Mike, picking up a piece of paper that had just been emailed through.

" Mike, I've given the RO information on the boat you are looking for" replied Marshall.

Mike looked at the paper and the photo, he new the boat they were after, " Sir I've seen this boat we passed it on our last patrol except it had a different name called, The Colour Purple" replied Mike, he continued to stare at the photo.

" Well Mike, get after them I want them off the water" replied Marshall, hanging up the phone.

Many hours later 

Mike was sound asleep in his cabin when Nav's voice came over the pa.

"CO to the bridge at the rush" said Nav, Mike jumping out of bed, there was only one reason why Nav would be calling him, they had found the ship.

" Nav?" asked Mike still half asleep, as he walked over to the radar were Nav was standing.

"Sir we have the ship there 8 nautical miles and we have them on EOD" said Nav, pointing to the EOD.

Nav piped the orders, as everyone got their gear ready, it was time to take them down once and for all.

Bomber stayed on board Hammersley while Swain and Mike went aboard the ship, and as Mike said Kate was having no part in this even if she wanted to.

Mike and Buffer boarded the boat, weapons raised and on high alert. Mike, Buffer and 2Dads headed below while Nav, ET, and Spider took the bridge. Mike, Buffer and 2Dads slowly made there way through the ship, the smell started to get worse, when Mike found the source opening the hatch he had just found the fridge, filled with dead bodies and animals, It was like they had just visited the butches.

Spider and ET secured the bridge, Nav was looking at there logs sure enough they had been to Hinton cove. Charge stood on the bridge listening to Mike and Buffer unaware Kate was standing behind him listening to every word.

"Charge what the hell is Mike doing on that ship?" asked Kate picking up a radio.

"Ma'am he went instead of you, he didn't want to wake you and he saw the toll it was taking on you" replied charge, Kate starting to realise why Mike was making the choices he did, it was his nature to protect Kate and so many times he had failed, except in this case Kate was worried that Mike would get hurt, she would rather be covering his back and Mike doing the same, but Mike was Mike.

"Bravo 82 this is Hammersley sit-rep over" said Charge, neither of them had heard from Mike for over 10 minutes and Kate was starting to get ancy. Another three minutes went by and there was still no reply.

" Nav this is Kate have you heard from Mike at all he's not replying over" said Kate.

"No X we haven't heard from him in over 15 minutes, he went below with Buffer and 2Dads, they might be in a dead spot over" replied Nav.

Kate was so tempted to get ready to go over to the ship, until charge stopped her as Mike's voice came over the radio.

"Hammersley this is Bravo 82 over" said Mike.

"This is Hammersley over" replied Kate, relieved to hear Mike's voice.

"Kate?" replied Mike surprised to hear Kate's voice, " look we have found a few bodies, but, there not the backpackers there is no-one below decks over" added Mike as the opened the hatch, finally surfacing.

"What do u mean there's no backpackers, what about the bodies?" replied Kate, "if the backpackers aren't on the ship then where are they" added Kate.

"Kate we have the master here with us we will bring him back to Hammersley over" said Nav as she was walking out of the bridge and onto the Rhib, bringing the log book with her.

"well Mike seal the hatch I'll call Navcom and inform them we have a job for the feds, at least they might do something useful" replied Kate as Mike and Nav laughed in reply.

Kate looked down at her watch " only three more hours and I can leave here" Kate thought to herself, as she continued to look out at the ocean, the ripple of the waves was mesmerising, calming even. Her thoughts interrupted by the phone.

" McGregor speaking" said Kate as she listened to the voice on the other end.

"Kate the Feds will be arriving in just under two hours" replied Marshall, he was fiddling with his computer when the line dropped out.

"Sir can you hear me Sir" replied Kate before turning to Ro, "did I do something?" asked Kate.

"No Ma'am nothing on our end, communications must be down at Navcom" replied Ro, and sure enough he was right. It wasn't until thirty minutes later Kate received a call from Marshall.

"Sorry about that lieutenant, one of our new arrivals shorted out a few wires, coffee and electronics don't mix, as I was about to say when the feds arrive you are to continue on looking with the search area, now coast watched have scheduled another fly over at 2130 that's the best they can do I'm afraid" replied Marshall.

"Yes sir, well that is better than nothing" replied Kate, she looked down at her watch it was now 1747 hours before she realised Marshall was still talking.

"Anyway keep me informed Kate, I'll talk to later" replied Marshall before he hung up.

Kate returned her gaze to the ocean, looking out through her binoculars spotting something floating in the water.

"Co to the bridge at the rush" said Kate.

Mike was already on his way up to the bridge when the order came over the pa, stepping up onto the bridge he walked over to Kate.

"You called" said Mike with a hint of giggle.

Kate handing the binoculars to Mike as he looked out instantly spotting a body in the water.

"Do you hear there, we have spotted a body in the water, stand by to recover by sea boat" said Kate, after turning to Mike.

"You said there was no-one on the boat" said Kate with a hint of annoyance.

"There wasn't I'm positive we searched the whole ship, ditto, nothing" replied Mike as he slowly grew closer and closer to Kate.

"Well where the hell could that body have come from" replied Kate as she picked up another radio " away sea boat, away sea boat" added Kate, walking away from Mike she looked out at the body, was it alive or not, was it one of the backpackers, all these questions running through Kate's mind as she watched the body being pulled onto the Rhib.

"X she's dead I'm sorry" replied Swain, as the Rhib made it's way back to Hammersley.

Kate's heart shattered into a thousand pieces as the news came over the radio, throwing the radio in frustration. Mike walked over to Kate pulling her into a hug, her head resting on his shoulder as Mike rubbed her back.

"Why" said Kate, "why" she added.

"We will find something" replied Mike, doubt was starting to seep into Mike's head he too wondering why they couldn't find anything solid and when they did find something it came to a dead end.


	26. a lonely lead

Chapter 26 A Lonely Lead

Kate sat on the bridge still in shock, they had found a body, a body that provided no leads. Hammersley sliced through the water still searching, a chance they might find something, a chance they might find someone. All these thoughts racing in Kate's mind and heart, a million thoughts trapped.

Mike walked up onto the bridge, looking over at Kate her blank face just staring out onto the sea, he walked over to charge tapping him on the arm.

"How long has she been like that?" asked Mike, returning his gaze to Kate.

"Since you left her up here, so about and hour Sir" replied Charge he too now looking over at Kate. Mike couldn't stand it anymore bringing her out of her head.

"Kate are you ok, your very quiet" asked Mike placing his hand on hers.

"Huh?, oh sorry I was just thinking" replied Kate, squeezing his hand. Mike giving her the look.

"Honestly I'm fine now stop giving me that look" replied Kate, turning and continuing to stare out to sea. Her watch finally came to end, and she was starving, the smell of Bomber's cooking was slowly creeping up onto the bridge, it was irresistible. Kate and Charge walked down to the galley and Bomber was in an extremely happy mood tonight, which would be because her prank on 2Dads had worked, he knew he could win when he went to Swain.

A few weeks earlier 2Dads walked into his cabin pulling out his computer placing his hand on the lid, its was fast becoming stuck when he placed his other hand on the keys, not knowing Bomber had paid him a visit earlier on that night, he walked into Swain his hands super glued to his computer, Swain finding it highly amusing as he slowly removed 2Dads hands from the computer, at the moment 2Dads knew there was no chance in hell he was going to be able to get Bomber back, he could win.

Kate grabbed her dinner and sat down in the mess, and finally she could get some peace and quiet, until Mike stepped in.

"Mike not now please I just want to be alone" said Kate as she tried not to look at Mike.

"Look I understand how you feel" replied Mike, as he sat down beside her, brushing the stay hair off her face.

"Do you, do you know how I feel Mike, just as we find something it leads us no where, how are we able to find these people if we cant find anything of them" asked Kate frustrated, leaning her head back as it rested on the wall, Mike took hold of Kate's hand.

"Look we are going to find them Kate, and I promise you I will give them hell when we do now I have to speak to the master of the colour purple, now would you like to join me" replied Mike putting his hand out.

"No thanks I'm just going to go up on deck I need some air" replied Kate, brushing past him.

Kate stood at the stern of the ship and for once she had found a quiet place, and out of sight from the bridge, Hearing footsteps behind her she wasn't so alone anymore. Kate turned and to no surprise it was Mike.

"So this is your new hiding place" said Mike with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well its not a hiding place anymore" replied Kate as she walked up to him.

"Come here" replied Mike embracing her they sat down on the deck in silence, the sound of the engines and turning water was all they could hear.

Nav stood at her radar looking down at it, her eyes hadn't left it once in the past hour and they weren't leaving it any time soon, and yet still no contacts appeared on radar, every ones hopes of finding the missing backpackers were slowly decreasing by the hour.

Kate and Mike were still sitting on the deck an hour later but not together.

"Mike you aren't going to cut me out of this I need to find this little girl, that's my top priority at the moment" said Kate her voice was getting louder and louder by the second and it was at this stage were Mike had to choose every word carefully.

" Kate you know why I don't want you involved, the people who have taken the backpackers are most likely dangerous, I don't want to see you get hurt" replied Mike, as he slowly was making his way over to Kate, " I know that little girl in the photo cant be more than a year older than Alexia but you have to put those feelings aside Kate you know what can happen when your judgement is over clouded by emotion" added Mike, who was now standing beside Kate, shoulder to shoulder.

"How cant I let my emotions in on this one Mike, I look at Alexia and I see that little girl" replied Kate, " I hear the laughter of Alexia and that makes me think of the little girl, I have to find her, I have to" added Kate. She was now pacing around the back of the ship, trying desperately to get her mind onto something different, but in the end her mind kept on coming back to one particular subject.

"I know Kate I want to find her as well but you know the process" replied Mike.

"I know Mike, but we have almost reached the end of the search area, if they were here we would have found them by now, even coastguard should have picked something up by now, and you know that" replied Kate, walking off down to the stem of the ship in full view of the bridge but right now Kate didn't care.

Kate looked up at the bridge to see Nav looking down at her.

"Are you ok" mouthed Nav.

"I'm fine" replied Kate seeing Nav give her the thumbs up, Kate turned to see Mike standing in front of her once again, but saying nothing Mike walked up to her pulling her in, embracing her, no words were said, the silence was doing all the work.

Kate looked up into Mike's eyes, when she happened to glance at the bridge when Nav walked out.

"Sir, X, we have a radar contact" yelled Nav, Kate and Mike looking at each other the sadness on her face was fast disappearing, as Kate bolted up onto the bridge, yelling as she ran up the stairs.

"have you got it on EOD Nav" asked Kate, she was almost out of breath after sprinting through the ship.

"yes, it is 20 nautical miles east of our current position, we should be there in under two hours Sir" replied Nav while she was busy at work.

"I want to be on that ship" said Kate, staring into Mike's eyes but it wasn't going to work this time.

"No I'm not letting you on that ship you are on restricted duties, remember" replied Mike he listened to Kate sigh before he placed his hands on her shoulders, " you can sigh all you want I'm not letting you on that ship" added Mike.

"well it usually works" replied Kate with a hint of a laugh she sat down in Mike's chair, while he stood beside her.

As the final minutes ticked by Kate's hopes grew larger and larger, she knew that there was a chance of finding the girl and the backpackers, but with every minute they wasted there chances were lowered.

Mike and Buffer each lead a team onto the boat and so far so good, separating they spread out looking for any sign of life as they made there way through the ship, So far they had only searched a quarter of the ship only coming across 5 people all belonging to the ship. Mike and Swain walked down a small corridor the smell was disgusting as it grew stronger and stronger as the walked further and further down the corridor, something wasn't right.

Mike and Swain finally reached the end of the corridor, standing in front of a hatch.

"Ok open it I'll lead you follow" said Mike as they got into position.

"Go!" replied Swain, as the hatch flew over, guns raised they saw the eyes of innocent and scared backpackers, lowering there guns Mike radioed back to Hammersley.

"Hammersley this is bravo 82 over" said Mike.

"this is Hammersley go ahead over" replied Kate, her hopes were high when she heard Mike's voice.

"We have found the backpackers, but we do not have the little girl, I repeat, we do not have the little girl over" replied Mike, as he hung his head, this was not the news Kate needed right now.

"Ok, get them ready and bring them on board over" replied Kate, she handed Nav the ship and headed down onto the deck.

Mike and Swain arrived back at the ship to see Kate waiting for them, Swain leading the backpackers down to austere leaving Mike and Kate on deck.

"Are you sure she's not on the ship" asked Kate.

"We haven't found her but Buffer, 2Dads, Bomber and Spider are still looking but we did find five of the crew so that's something" replied Mike as he stepped back on board the Rhib.

"I'll be back soon I'll go help Buffer and hopefully we will find her" added Mike as the Rhib headed back to the ship.

"Hopefully we will find her" muttered Kate as she walked back up onto the bridge.

Kate returned her gaze to the ship that floated before them, Hoping and waiting they would find her. Twenty minutes had past and still they had found nothing and yet they were searching the final part of the boat when they opened the final hatch. There before their eyes stood the little girl, scared and alone hugging a teddy.

"Kate we've found her over" said Mike, everyone on the bridge sighing in relief.

"That's excellent get her back to the ship, I'll inform Navcom that we have the remaining backpackers over" replied Kate breathing a sigh of relief she could now put her mind at ease.

Kate watched on as the little girl stepped onto Hammersley her mother was waiting for her, a single tear ran down Kate's face, a happy tear. Mike looked upon the bridge to see Kate staring down mouthing the words "Thank you", he nodded in reply as he ushered them down to austere were Swain was.

Nav plotted a course for home, Hammersley had some well earned shore leave ahead, and Kate finally had the chance to spend some well earned time with her family.


	27. until then

Chapter 27 Until Then 

Kate sat on the bridge waiting for Mike to rejoin her as they steered onto home port, and after three weeks at sea, everyone needed a break including Hammersley. The sailors slowly disembarked, and headed for the pub in search for some very stiff drinks and after the past few weeks it was well earned. Where as for Mike, Kate and Alexia they were heading home, for some family time something that had been lacking the past few months.

Kate and Mike arrived home from Navcom and Alexia was eager to get into the house and so we Mike and Kate, finally they had a chance to relax, even thinking about the navy was stressing. Stepping into the house Mike headed for the fridge to get dinner and Kate and Alexia headed for the bathroom. Half and hour later dinner was ready and it looked amazing, fresh meat and salad, and after dinner it was time Alexia was in bed.

Kate walked back out onto the deck were Mike was still sitting, falling into his lap, Mike gently running his hands up and down her arms, the warmth and comfort was a delightful change, they could be themselves.

Mike slowly awoke as the sun was slowly rising above the clouds, nudging Kate as she too was slowly waking up, they laid on the deck on the couch watching the sun come up it was peaceful and yet an hour later they hadn't moved one inch. The clock had just ticked over to 7am and Alexia was awake and it was now Kate's queue to make breakfast.

Later on Kate, Mike and Alexia walked down to the beach, Alexia was having so much fun for a change, but after all she was stuck on a ship 24/7.

"So I was thinking about leaving Hammersley" said Kate as they continued to walk along the beach.

"huh, did I hear what I think I just heard" replied Mike in shock

"What I'm serious Mike" replied Kate, they had both stopped walking by now.

"But why?" replied mike confused as to why Kate would say that.

"Because Mike, after our last patrol and with that little girl it tipped me over the edge Mike, and I can't have that, I can't afford to do that what happens if I freeze during a boarding party, what happens if I die, who is going to look after Alexia and you? I don't want her to grow up without a mother Mike, I know what that was like and I don't want to put Alexia through that" replied Kate and by then she tears were running down her face, Mike stepped towards Kate embracing her, he didn't want her to think like that.

"Kate, I don't want you to leave Hammersley, nobody does you are like a mother to everyone, the last time you were off Hammersley the ship felt empty because it was missing you" replied Mike.

"Mike I need a break, I could ask Marshall for a temporary shore posting, or something, I-I'm just tired that's all and apart from that I miss spending time with you and Alexia and I miss out on all of that when we're on board, I mean as close as we get we have boundaries and limits" replied Kate breaking away as she walked down to the water to where Alexia was playing.

"Look Kate I understand how you feel, this job is tiring but at the end of the day it worth it, I get to see you and Alexia everyday, we may not spend as much time as we want together but were always together" replied Mike, both leaving it at there but knowing Kate she would think about it a bit more.

Mike and Kate arrived at the pub to catch up with the crew, the girls separating themselves from the boys as per usual. Kate ordered a white wine before walking out into the garden leaving Alexia with the girls, she was alone, her mind was still processing what Mike had told her earlier; could she stay aboard Hammersley, or would she be better off with a shore posting, but, all her thoughts were interrupted.

"You ok, why aren't you with the girls?" asked Mike when he noticed Kate was shivering, taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

"I needed to think, its to loud in there" replied Kate as she rested her head on Mike's shoulder, "what am I going to do Mike?" asked Kate her mind was spinning in circles, and no matter what she did to take her mind off the subject she could couldn't.

"Look stop thinking about it, remember what we said before we got married, we were going to leave everything up to fate" replied Mike as he kissed her on the head.

"I don't think I can leave it up to fate Mike, I mean this is Alexia's future were talking about" replied Kate but all conversation was halted when Nav and Bomber walked out to where Mike and Kate were sitting.

"so this is where you have disappeared to.. oh sorry guys were we interrupting something?" asked Nav before Mike and Kate looked at each other.

"No, no you're not interrupting, what's wrong?" replied Kate.

"Oh nothing wrong just wondering where you guys disappeared to that's all um... Look we will just leave you two for the minute aye" replied Bomber before she dragged Nav back into the pub.

"Look Mike I don't want the crew to know that I'm thinking about leaving Hammersley ok, I mean I know it's a small ship but c'mon there has to be some secrets below deck that are kept safe right" said Kate as she looked into Mike's.

"Yeah we can keep it a secret until you've made up your mind, all I want is for you to be happy Kate" replied Mike, kissing her passionately, Mike and Kate heard the sailors whistling it was obvious that they were watching, the only thing both of them were thinking was that hopefully no one over heard the conversation.

Mike and Kate left the pub and Alexia was staying with Buffer and Bomber tonight and as much as Kate and Mike wanted Alexia home with them Buffer and Bomber wanted her even more, they had even gone so far to make plans for the next day in order for them to get Alexia, but after all that Mike had made plans for just him and Kate to spend some time together tomorrow.

Mike and Kate awoke in there warm bed in each others arms, It was a pleasant change from being separated to being together again. After breakfast Mike took Kate out first they were going to see a movie there first since Alexia was born and then they would head to lunch something different at least.

"Ok next time we go to the movies I choose" said Kate after sitting for two and a half hours watching Prince of Persia.

"Well trust me to listen to the movie critics" laughed Mike as they continued walking to the car.

"So where to now Romeo" said Kate cheekily as she got into the car.

"To lunch and then the beach" replied Mike.

"Mike we work on the water and you want to take me to the beach, you just can't keep away can you" replied Kate.

"Well you know me Kate" laughed Mike.

Mike and Kate walked along the beach talking.

"so only three weeks until our anniversary" said Mike as Kate stopped to sit down.

"I know doesn't feel like we have been married for a two years though has it, its gone to fast" replied Kate, Mike joined her by laying down beside her, Kate's head resting on his chest.

"And you know one this we never got was a honeymoon" laughed Mike.

"You now we never did, did we, I mean we got married and then we were back out on Hammersley, and its coming up to Alexia's birthday" replied Kate.

"Its hard to think she's almost two, it feels like just the other day we were bringing her home from the hospital" replied Mike as he remembered the day Alexia was born, they continued to lay on the beach until sunset.

As there shore leave slowly came to an end, Kate still hadn't made up her mind whether or not to stay or leave Hammersley, she loved being on the ship and being with the crew, but, she had to think about Alexia and herself, being the Executive Officer of a patrol boat wasn't easy it was tiring and dangerous and the dangerous part if Kate had the chance to avoid it she did, every time she went on a boarding party Alexia was in her heart, and after there previous mission Kate was starting to doubt herself, and as Mike said ' you cant let your emotions get involved', maybe Mike was right she had let her emotions in and she couldn't accept that.

Kate had a tough decision to make and it wasn't going to be easy, she had one week to decide take a temporary shore posting or stay on Hammersley, either way a lot of thinking would have to be done before Kate made her decision.

Kate walked up onto the bridge when RO walked over.

"ma'am just in from Navcom some good news" said RO before he walked back over to his desk. Kate read the email and was extremely happy at what this paper contained.

_HMAS Hammersley_

_Re: executive officer Kate McGregor_

_From: Cmdr Steve Marshall_

_Good news Kate HMAS Melbourne have caught your kidnappers it appears they were doing DNA transplants from the backpackers and using them as drug runners. They wont be bothering you guys anymore and this will put your mind at ease lieutenant. Thanks for your patience Kate._

_Steve Marshall._

A smile broke across her face, handing the ship to charge she headed down to Mike's cabin, stepping in she handed Mike the email. His reaction almost identical to Kate's, Mike was more relieved than happy he at least could rest easy that there were no other backpackers being harmed.

"This is great Kate" said Mike after a few minutes, "well I guess we had better tell the crew they will be relieved and happy with the news" added Mike as he stood up to head up to the bridge, Kate following close behind.

"Do you hear there Captain speaking, we have some good news Navcom have just informed us that the kidnappers have been caught by HMAS Melbourne and are currently on the way to jail, that is all" said Mike as everyone started clapping. It was time Hammersley got out of port to were she belonged.

Mike and Kate walked down to the galley to fix themselves a brew, when Kate tried to open one of the doors it wouldn't budge.

"its not opening' said Kate, moving out of the way so Mike could try.

"your right there stuck but why or should I say whom" replied Mike and without a second thought the both spoke.

"2Dads!" said Mike and Kate at the same time, they both stormed up onto the bridge.

" 2Dads bridge, 2Dads bridge" said Kate as if nothing was wrong, 2Dads walked up onto the bridge almost immediately.

"Leader this way" said Kate and she didn't use his rank unless he was in trouble and he knew that.

"2Dads do you know why the cupboard wont open" yelled Kate he was about to be grilled as Mike stood back watching his wife.

"No Ma'am I'm sorry I don't know" replied 2Dads he was unable to hide the smirk that was fast spreading his face.

"The truth leader now or you will be scrubbing the toilets with a toothbrush you can asks Spider for tips" yelled Kate she was slowly breaking him and she could see that.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Ma'am truly but I was only trying to get Bomber back and well I shouldn't have set as fast Ma'am but that is no excuse Ma'am" replied 2Dads he was in big trouble now.

"No that's no excuse at all 2Dads, this is navy property u cant go around and deface it when you want to, your punishment will be.." said Kate as she thought " you will be cleaning all the toilets with a tooth brush, you are now on all night watches, and any other things I need done you will do, got it" yelled Kate and at this point she knew she had gotten through to him its exactly what she did with Spider.

"I think you frightened him" laughed Mike as they walked back up onto the bridge.

"well that will teach him, just ask Spider" replied Kate she too started to laugh.

Three days passed with only a few incidents, and surprisingly nothing major had happened. It looked like it was going to be another quiet patrol, something they hadn't seen in a few years and that even said a lot.

Kate sat down at the stern of Hammersley, still thinking what she was going to do and so far she didn't have a clue what she was going to do both sides both sides were still equal. Kate had to make a decision soon, and considering the shore posting was only for three months well Kate was silly not to take it but what would happen while she was away would Nikki take her place or would they get a temporary replacement. All these thoughts were spinning around in Kate's mind unable to be processed, there wasn't enough time, it would either come down to making the right decision or the wrong one.

Kate walked down to the stem of Hammersley in full view of the bridge, were Mike was standing.

"I think I've made my choice Mike" said Kate taking hold of his hand, Mike nodded in reply as she slowly let go.

Kate walked up onto the bridge, she had made her choice. Kate had the ship, sitting in Mike's chair she watched him from above like an eagle stalking its prey, she just watched down as he stared out onto the ocean, his mind was elsewhere.

Dinner time approached and Bomber's and Buffer's special recipe was for dinner tonight, creamed chicken with vegies, and with every time it was cooked it got better and better. Kate was looking forward to dinner she was starving and it was a chance to spend some time with Alexia. Kate walked past the juniors mess as she made her way to the seniors, hearing the laughter of Alexia it appeared Spider was playing with her, he was like her big brother on Hammersley.

Hammersley's patrol came to an end when the made the final approach for port, and for Hammersley and the crew they had a week's shore leave but before anyone was aloud to leave Mike call for a briefing in the juniors mess.

"everyone I have called you here because Kate has something she needs to tell you" said Mike before handing the sailors over.

"well yes some of you may have noticed I was a bit snappy on the last patrol but that is expected and I will be taking a temporary shore posting it starts in a month and goes for three months" said Kate, they were hanging off every word that came out of Kate's mouth. "the reason I'm taking a temporary shore posting is because I'm pregnant I have been for the past two months and its getting a bit stressed and dangerous now" added Kate.

All the sailors stood in the room surprised at what they had jus heard, some shocked but most surprised, Buffer was the first to break the silence in the room.

"Congratulations Ma'am/ Sir" said Buffer.

"thanks Buffer" they both replied.

"well guys we will see you down at the pub later" said Mike before all the sailors left the room except one.

"Kate why didn't you tell me" asked Nav.

"well I wasn't sure what I was going to do, that's why I have been a little distant lately" replied Kate.

"oh ok well congratulations I'll see you at the pub tonight" replied Kate as Nikki left the room.

"well that went well didn't it" said Kate.

"well I think the were more surprised than shocked Kate" replied Mike as they walked down the hallway to Mike's cabin, grabbing there gear and Alexia they headed home.

Well there you go guys this story is complete don't be sad the is a sequel on its way though but you will just have to wait. Until then Zara xx


End file.
